Quiet Mountain Town
by AdvancedFlea
Summary: [COMPLETED!] When Kyle's Bedroom is being painted, Stan's family let Kyle stay with them, which takes Stan & Kyle's friendship to new levels. SLASH WARNING! contains Stan x Kyle, and Kenny x Butters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Stan had been keeping these feelings to him self for so long…too long in fact. He wanted to tell the red head how much he loved him so badly that it actually hurt. He always knew that love was "Painful" so-to-speak, but up until 6 months ago, he had never actually physically felt pain caused by love.

Ha. 6 Months ago. That's was about the time he'd broken up with Wendy. He'd been going out with her since the start of high school and just didn't love her any more. In fact, if he was totally honest with himself, now, the whole idea of going out with Wendy made him want to throw up, Although Wendy didn't seem to realise this. She kept calling or coming up to him in school, even bothering him at home, trying desperately to win him back, with no success what-so-ever. She's persistent, Stan had to give her that, but it annoyed him…A LOT.

He'd organised the sleep over for just the two of them tonight deliberately. Well, it wasn't totally deliberately, more like a happy set of co-incidences. Kyle's room was being painted back home, and Kyle had trouble breathing paint fumes, so Stan asked his parents if it was OK for Kyle to sleep over for the week, until the paint had dried properly. They said yes, as they were going out of town for two nights anyway. With his sister away at university, that meant Stan and Kyle would have the whole house to them selves. He was so excited.


	2. Chapter 1 on the way

-1-

On the way

"Kyle! Hurry up!" Sheila Broslofski shouted up the stairs to Kyle.

"I'm coming!" Kyle called back. "Jesus Christ, You'd think she'd leave me alone just for 5 minutes to pack my damn back pack" He hastily shoved a few more things into his backpack, Picked up his mobile phone from where it stood in its recharger on the dressing table and slipped it into his pocket, picked up his bag and walked out of the room.

"it's about time booby" Sheila said to Kyle as he walked down the stairs. "Stan's going to be waiting for you."

"Sorry mum. I kinda left packing my clothes until the last minute" Kyle replied as he walked past the tins of paint that were sitting in the hallway

"I realise that, Hun." Sheila smiled.

Kyle smiled at his mum. He didn't know why, but he had butterflies in his stomach. Well, That's not quite true. He knew why. He was going to be spending the entire weekend alone with Stan.

"Have fun at the Marsh's" Sheila opened the front door for Kyle.

"I will mum" he replied as he walked past, kissing her on the cheek. Kyle walked out of the house, down the garden path, turned onto the pavement, looked back at his mum who was waving at him, he smiled, waved back and started walking in the direction of Stan's house.

He started whistling his favourite song as he walked down the snowy street, and thinking about what they had planned to do whilst Stan's parents were out of town. Most of what he thought of involved playing computer games, watching movies and just generally hanging out with his best friend.

"What's up, Kyle?" A cheerful voice came from behind him as he walked through the high street.

Kyle turned around and saw Kenny smiling at him with a lollypop in his mouth.

Kenny had really changed in the last few years. He'd got rid of that orange parka that he always wore, and that always covered his face, he now wore just a plain blue jacket most of the time. He'd smartened his general appearance up a lot since he got a job working in the town's only electronics store. At first, he didn't like the idea that he had to dress smartly, and in a uniform to work there, but then he saw his first pay slip. His family were still poor though, Kenny had gone through a life with them of "every man, woman and child for themselves" which meant that since his family never shared anything with him, he wasn't prepared to share his wages with them. He worked hard for what he earnt, and he wasn't having other people, especially his selfish family, waste it on needless things like porn, booze and cigarettes. He could buy his own porn, he only drank occasionally, but when he did, it was nice to have the money to buy his own alcohol, and he hated smoking.

"Oh hey Kenny!" Kyle said, his face lighting up at the sight of his friend

"You off out somewhere?" Kenny said inquisitively as Kyle walked on.

"Yeah, I told you a few days ago remember? My room is being painted, so I'm staying at Stan's house while the paint fumes are about."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Kenny looked up at the sky "So, have you and he got any 'special' plans during your visit?" Kenny smirked

Kyle looked at him and smiled "Shut up" He said with a laugh "Unlike you might wish us to be, Stan and I aren't going out, Kenny."

"So you're just fuck buddies then?" Kenny smirked, taking the remaining lollypop stick out of his mouth and tossing it into a bin as they passed it

"Dude!" Kyle exclaimed, whilst trying to keep his laughter, and the butterflies in his stomach under control. "You're such an amazing pervert, Kenny. Seriously"

"Oh, I know" Kenny replied with a smirk

"So How long has it been since you and Butters got together?" Kyle was looking around for Stan's house. It had been re-painted recently, so Kyle had to look for the number of the house, not just the colour.

"Jeez" Kenny said, having to think about his response "It's gotta have been…erm…about 8 months now. Yeah, that's right, 8 months on Thursday next week."

"I bet that was a shock for his parents" Kyle spotted Stan standing in the front window of his house and waved as he continued towards it. Stan waved back.

"Well, considering that they only discovered when they found us taking a shower together, I don't think they were as shocked as most people would have been. Saying that, Butters still avoids the whole subject about sexuality like the plague when he is around his parents, especially his mum." Kenny replied as they stopped at the foot of Stan's garden path.

"Wouldn't you if you were Butters?" Kyle said with a smile

"Yeah." Kenny chuckled "Anyway, I'd best get back. I've gotta try and hide all the food in our house. Cartman invited himself around to play Gamecube with me. I'm not sure I really wanna be there though. I might just go hang out with Butters"

"Sounds like fat-ass alright. Catch you later dude." Kyle started to walk up to Stan's front door.

"Have fun, If you know what I mean" Kenny Called to him with a smirk on his face

"Up yours, Kenny" Kyle Pulled a face at him.

"You wish!" Kenny chuckled as he walked off

Kyle Banged the mud off his boots as Stan opened the door. Stan's heart nearly skipped a beat. "Hey Stan" Kyle beamed

"Hey dude" Stan replied. "You gonna come in or are you just going to stand there and Bake to death?" Stan asked, Motioning Kyle into the house.

"Thanks" Kyle walked in, took off his jacket and hat, letting his Alban bangs fall into his eyes, before brushing them back. Kyle's hair was still red, but it wasn't as bright as it was when they were younger, it had really calmed down since then. Stan stood there smiling stupidly at him without even realising he was doing so. "What?" Kyle asked.

Stan's mind came back to reality. "Oh, Nothing" He smiled.


	3. Chapter 2 Stans house

-2-

Stan's house.

Stan stood there in their front window, his stomach turning over and over as he saw Kyle walking up the street and talking with Kenny. He was a bundle of nerves. He's never really felt like this around Kyle before, but something about the prospect of being only meters away from him for the next week or so, made him feel very nervous for some reason. He didn't know whether it was to do with his feelings, or just nerves, plain and simple. Kyle waved at him, so he waved back.

He stood there a few moments longer, watching Kyle and Kenny approach their house. "Oh man, is Kenny going to be coming in too? I was hoping to get a little while alone with Kyle. Oh Don't be an Ass, Stan. You'll have plenty of time with Kyle over the week" He thought.

He had to think and move quickly as he saw Kyle walking up the garden path towards the house. He had to try and get his nerves together before Kyle saw him, and he had only seconds to do this. He raced to the door and opened it just as Kyle banged the mud off his Green boots.

"Hey Stan" Kyle beamed.

Stan Swallowed hard "Hey dude" he replied. "You gonna come in or are you just going to stand there and bake to death?" he asked, Motioning Kyle into the house, although he was tempted to reach out and grab his hand to bring him in.

"Thanks" Kyle walked in, took off his jacket and hat, letting his Alban bangs fall into his eyes, before brushing them back. Stan's mind went off into it's own world, Imagining what Kyle would look like if he took more off. Stan had seen Kyle without a shirt on before, that was certainly nothing new to him, since they went swimming in Stark's pond all the time, and he really did find Kyle attractive, but he realised at that point, he'd never seen Kyle fully naked, so he started undressing Kyle with his eyes. Slowly taking his shirt off, and admiring his firm and semi-toned torso, then he un-clipped his belt, letting his trousers drop to the floor, and finally, He slowly pushed his boxer shorts down, letting everything show in his minds eye. He stood there, smiling and admiring Kyle's beautiful body. Stan stood there smiling stupidly at him without even realising he was doing so. "What?" Kyle asked.

Stan's mind came back to reality. "Oh, Nothing" He smiled. "Wanna put your stuff upstairs?" Stan pointed up the stairs

"Sure" Kyle replied and followed Stan as he went up the stairs then into his room.

Stan's room was not the tidiest of rooms in the world, but it wasn't exactly unbelievably messy either. There was a pile of stuff on his desk next to his computer, clothes on the floor, and the less said about what was under his bed, the better. Other than that, the room wasn't too bad. Stan pointed to a camping bed that was set up a few feet away from his own. "I set up an extra bed in here. Do you want that one or do you want the proper bed?"

Kyle felt a little bit embarrassed that Stan had offered his bed for Kyle to sleep in, so he chose the camping bed "I'll take this one, if that's ok with you" he said, dropping his bag on it and sitting down.

"Fine by me" Stan Smiled, sitting down on his own bed, facing Kyle "So what do you want to do? I didn't exactly make any plans" Stan turned a little bit red

Kyle laughed "You aren't exactly the most organised person in the world, are you?" he said, sitting next to Stan and elbowing him playfully.

Stan just smiled weakly as his stomach growled "How about we head out and get something to eat?" Stan suggested

"Yeah! Then lets see if there is anything on at the cinema!" Kyle sounded excited

Stan stood up and walked over to his desk, then started hunting through the draws. "For Fuck sake, where's my wallet?" Stan cursed. Kyle got up and started looking around for Stan's missing wallet.

Stan started to get worried "I had fifty bucks in there. Where the hell did I put it?" he said as he bent down into the bottom draws of his desk.

Kyle turned around and noticed there was a square bulge in Stan's back trouser pocket. "Erm Stan? I think you're wallet is in your back pocket"

"What?" Stan looked up, put his hand in his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. He checked what was in side and looked relieved. "My parents would have killed me if I had lost my allowance again." He said with a weak smile

"Again?" Kyle stared at him

"Yeah. Come on, lets just go before I lose something else" Stan put his hand in his pocket to make sure his keys were there, before walking out of the room, closely followed by Kyle.

The both walked down the stairs, grabbed their hats, coats scarf's and gloves, put them on, then waked out of the house. Stan locked the door behind them and they headed back into the High street.


	4. Chapter 3 PIZZA!

-3-

Pizza!

Stan was reading a menu at the pizza place in the town centre whilst they sat waiting to be served, and Kyle was gazing mindlessly out of the window they were sat next to.

"So what do you want? They've got Cheese and Tomato, Ham and pine apple, Ham and Mushroom, Vegetarian, mex….ah screw it, there's too many here to read though" Stan put the menu down on the table and pushed it towards Kyle. "You'd better choose. I dunno if any of the meat is Kosher or not"

"Oh yeah, and I do?" Kyle chuckled "Let's just order a veggie pizza. No meat."

"Ok" Stan smiled.

Kyle went back to staring aimlessly out of the window when he saw a distinctive reflection. He looked back into the pizza place, just over Stan's right shoulder to see Kenny and Butters sitting on almost the opposite side of the room.

Stan looked quizzing at Kyle "What?" he asked, thinking Kyle was staring right at him

"Over there" Kyle pointed "Kenny and Butters. Lets go say Hi" he said with a smile, standing up, closely followed by Stan.

They were just about to move when they saw Kenny lean over the table and kiss Butters deeply on the lips. "Or Let's just stay here and leave them alone" Stan sat back down

"What'll it be, Boys?" A female voice asked

Kyle and Stan turned around to see a waitress standing behind them, poised to take their order

"Oh…erm" Stan Stammered, looking at the menu again "Can we get one of your 'Vegetarian Perfection's' please?" Stan Said, politely

"Sure, Hun. Anything else?"

"A Coke please." Kyle added

"Yeah, and a Pepsi for me, please" Stan Said

"Sure thing dears. I'll be right back" She said as she turned around to go and get what they asked for

"Don't start!" Stan said to Kyle, who was grinning ear-to-ear

"Start what?" he asked

"That Coke Vs. Pepsi argument you always start with when you have one and I have the other"

"I wasn't going to say anything"

"You were thinking it" Stan playfully kicked Kyle in the shin

"Your point being?" Kyle kicked him back and giggled

Stan just ignored the pain of Kyle's foot meeting his knee and laughed. He looked over to Kenny and Butters, who were now just holding hands across the table and talking to one-another. 'Should I tell him Now? I've been waiting for an opportunity to confess my feelings for over half a year now. No, Stan, not yet. You're in a public place, you don't know what's going to happen. What if he reacts badly? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if someone from school over-hears? You have enough to deal with in school with Cartman just making his arse-hole jokes about the both of you being gay with each other. Do you really want everyone in South park knowing you're a fag yet? Now is not the time, nor the place.' He thought to him self, turning back around and resting his chin in his hands on the table.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked

'Christ, can he read minds or something?' Stan thought, giving Kyle a surprised look. "Nothing, don't worry about it" Stan said with a smile

Kyle gave him a concerned look, but that was Quickly removed when the waitress returned with their food and drinks.

"Here you are, Boys. Is that everything?" she said, placing them all down on the table

"Yes thanks" both of them said in unison, reaching into their pockets and taking out bother their wallets

"That's Thirteen ninety-five then please" the waitress held out her hand

"Oh shit dude" Kyle looked into his wallet "I only have my ATM card and a five-dollar bill" he said as he pulled the five dollars out

"Give me that then" Stan said taking the 5 dollars from Kyle, then taking a further 10 dollars out of his wallet and handing it to the waitress "There you go, Keep the change as your tip" he said

"Thanks dearie" the waitress said with a smile as she took the money off Stan and walked off

"I'll pay you back. But I'll have to go to my house to get my money"

"Don't worry about it." Stan picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it.

Kyle picked up a slice "I'm paying you back. You know I hate owing money" Kyle took a bite "Unless it's to Cartman. That fat fuck can kiss my arse if he thinks he's getting that three dollars back. He can consider it payment for the last 17 years of Jew jokes."

Stan nearly burst out laughing. He always found it hard to believe that with how caring and kind Kyle was, he was not above being just as nasty to Cartman as Cartman was to him.

"What?" Kyle said with a smile on his face

"Nothing man, Fat-arse deserves every bad thing he gets" Stan quickly finished off his first slice, took a sip from his drink then picked up another slice, as did Kyle.

"Do you remember that time he was on a see-food diet?" Kyle tried to hold back his laughter

"Sea-food?" Stan looked confused

"Yeah, when ever he would see any food, He ate it" Kyle laughed

Stan laughed even harder. "That's mean, Kyle"

Kyle cackled lightly "I know"

Stan stuffed his pizza slice into his mouth "Oh for fuck sake!" he said with his mouth full, spitting a few crumbs out and looking instantly pissed off at someone that was coming up behind Kyle

"What?" Kyle asked, turning around to see Wendy Testaburger approaching them "Oh."

"Hey guys!" Wendy said energetically.

"Hey Wendy" Kyle replied monotonously

"Stan?" she asked

"What?" Stan replied, sounding pissed off as he looked

"Aren't you going to say Hi to me?"

"Hi" he replied with a fake smile. "What do you want?"

"I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to come out with me tonight?" she said

"No thank you" Stan replied

"Please?"

"No" Stan sounded sharper

"Oh come on Stan, stop being a bastard!" Wendy snapped

She was starting to Get on Kyle's nerves now "Wendy, He said no. now will you please Go away and leave us in peace?"

Wendy gave Kyle a dirty look "I'm sure Stan can speak for himself, Kyle"

"I just did" Stan jumped up "and, as-per-fucking-usual, you didn't fucking well listen!" Stan raised his voice, everyone in the pizza place turned to look at him, even Kenny and Butters as Stan stood up and started having a go at Wendy "Don't you get it? The reason I broke up with you was because I am not interested in you. All you ever want to do is trivial bullshit that just bores the fuck out of me, and would bore the fuck out of anyone who you went out with! Now go away and leave me to have some time with my friend!" Stan didn't notice everyone staring at him, he was too angry to even care.

Wendy was on the verge of tears "Fine! Be like that! I never want to speak to you again, arse hole!" she screamed as she ran out of the door.

Stan sat back down and everyone turned their attention back to their own business, worried that staring at him would provoke him to start on them. Stan noticed Kyle staring at him, not saying anything.

"What?" he asked, returning to his normal self

"What was all that about, Stan? You could have done that without grabbing everyone else's attention"

Stan turned bright red, realising that what Kyle was saying meant that everyone had been staring at him. "Sorry, dude. But she pisses me off, you know?"

Kyle nodded

"Lets just finish up and go" Stan said. "You can go to your house and grab your money, then we can head off to the cinema or something."

"Yeah, but can we skip the cinema? It's getting late" Kyle pointed at the clock above the counter which read '10:17pm'

Stan looked at the clock "Sure, we'll go tomorrow" he replied with a bit of a yawn. They finished up their food and left.


	5. Chapter 4 That Night

-4-

That night…

Kyle was getting ready for bed in Stan's room whilst Stan brushed his teeth in the bathroom down the hall. Kyle looked around, he'd never noticed before but amongst all the football gear, trophies and stuff, Stan had a lot of pictures of the two of them.

Kyle walked over to Stan's desk where there was one of thee two of them with their arms over each other's shoulders with Niagara Falls behind them. Kyle remembered that trip well, it was one of his favourite memories. That was the last time he and Stan had shared a room, and that was the part he remembered well. Both sets of parents had been sharing a different two-bed room down the other end of the landing. Since there was no room for the boys with the parents, they got their own room. This suited them just fine. They could sneak out to the games arcade downstairs when their parents weren't around, they could stay up as late as they liked, and watch what ever they wanted on TV.

Kyle concentrated at Stan in the photo. When they shared a room, Stan did something that he only normally did alone, he slept naked. He only did that with people he "trusted" or when he was on his own. That didn't really bother Kyle, In fact, he quite liked it. It was a summer trip, So Stan was sleeping on top of the sheets, the bed was right next to Kyle's, so all he had to do was look over to the sleeping boy next to him, and he'd see Stan's perfect body Just lying there whilst his mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, I remember that trip. Didn't you nearly fall right down into the falls moments after that picture was taken?" Stan Said, coming up behind Kyle and seeing his staring at the picture

Kyle jumped out of his skin, nearly dropping the picture on the floor. He regained control and held onto the picture frame "Didn't you nearly push me?" Kyle asked with a hint of humour in his voice as he placed the picture frame back down on the desk.

"Not intentionally" Stan said, sitting on his bed and removing his socks

"Yeah, sure" Kyle smirked as he stripped down to his boxers and got into his bed

Stan smiled as he watched Kyle. 'God I want to take those boxers off him' he thought. As he removed the rest of his clothes and threw them in a heap on the floor, before turning off the light, and turning on the TV for them to watch as they lay there in their beds.

They lay there for a few minutes watching the show on the TV, Not having a clue what it was, but watching it anyway then Stan piped up "Kyle?" he asked

"Hmm?" Kyle replied

"Can I ask you something?"

Kyle turned in his bed to face Stan "Sure, Stan."

Stan twiddled his hands under his duvet cover, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV screen "Just for arguments sake, lets say you found out someone you'd known most of your life was…you know…gay. What would you do?"

Kyle knew something was up straight away. He'd known Stan for a long time, so he knew when Stan was trying to get an answer to a question that he wasn't actually asking "I dunno. I wouldn't be mad if that's what you mean. It's not my business if someone else is gay, so why would I have a problem with it either" Half way through speaking, he began to realise what he thought Stan was getting at. Kyle had been questioning his own "straightness" for nearly a year now. 'Oh shit dude, he thinks I'm gay!' Kyle thought to himself, starting to get a little panicked. 'Ok, calm down Kyle, if he asks you, then just tell him the truth, that you've been wondering that about your self for a while now'

Stan breathed a silent sigh of relief "That's good to know"

"That's good to know?" Kyle repeated

'Fuck!' Stan thought. He looked over and saw Kyle just lying there, watching the TV 'Good, maybe he wont figure it out' "Oh well…you know, I was just wondering if you minded that kinda thing"

"Nope. Not really" Kyle replied

'oh the hell with it, I'm gonna give it a try anyway.' Stan thought. "So…what would you tell them if they told you that they thought they might be in love with a guy The he had known pretty much his whole life, and that he was possibly the reason he and his girlfriend split up?"

"I dunno, You know I'm no good with…" something clicked in Kyle's mind. He suddenly realised that the gay one Stan was talking about WASN'T Kyle, it was Stan. That probably meant that the friend Stan was talking about was him. His voice changed to a softer pitch "…this kind of thing." He finished.

'Crap!' The butterflies returned to Stan's stomach with such intensity that he was nearly sick. Throwing up over the person he loved wasn't something he had done in a long time, he'd come close to it, but never this close. 'Damn it! He's worked it out! You IDOIT, Stan!' He scolded himself. He glanced over at Kyle who was just staring at him before turning over to face the wall, and pulling the covers right up to his face.

Kyle stared blankly at his friends back. 'It must be. It must be me. Thank god for that.' he thought. Kyle slowly and silently got up out of his bed and walked over to Stan's bed.

"I think I love you, Kyle" Stan was crying, his whole body was shaking, although he tried to control it at the same time as trying to control his crying…neither of which seemed to be working very well. He felt a draft, but thought nothing of it, There was a heating vent right under his bed, so he felt the draft from that a lot. The he felt something else, something he wasn't expecting. He felt the mattress move, like someone else had got into the bed beside him, then he felt Kyle's arms around him. "What the…?" he said through his tears as he turned over to face Kyle who was smiling softly.

"It's ok" Kyle ran his hand through Stan's hair. He decided there and then that, if that's what Stan wanted, he was going to give having a boyfriend a try. He he'd had feelings for Stan for a while now, but hadn't realised them until just now. Hearing Stan basically confess his love for him, made him feel on top of the world. He kissed Stan softly "I think I love you too, Stan" He said softly.

Stan buried his head against Kyle's chest; Kyle just held him, cuddling him and kissing his forehead whilst gently stroking Stan's Hair.

Stan quickly stopped crying and wiped his eyes with his hand, then wrapped his arms around Kyle, never wanting to let go of him. "I thought I'd screwed up. I thought you'd never want to speak to me again." He said quietly.

"What made you think that I'd ever do that to you?" Kyle asked, smiling at his new boyfriend.

"I don't know, Kyle. I'm a football player, not Friod. I'm not as smart as you, how the hell would I ever know what you were thinking?"

"Smarts have nothing to do with it. But I guess you're right."

Stan yawned, closed his eyes and rested his head against Kyle. They held each other gently, resting their heads on each other's shoulders and slowly fell asleep, their lives changed forever.


	6. Chapter 5 The Morning After

-5-

The Morning after

Stan woke up to find his bed totally empty. He didn't think anything of it until he looked over at Kyle's empty bed and remember what had happened last night. Panicking, Stan swung his head around from side-to-side, scanning the room with his eyes for any sign of why Kyle wouldn't be in Stan's bed, where he remembered him being. He found nothing.

'Oh no. What have I done?' He cursed in his own mind 'I've blown it with the one person I felt strongest about' he lay back on his pillow, wanting to cry. Suddenly, a noise came from downstairs, Stan lay motionless in his bed, slowing his breathing and trying not to make a sound. Just then there was another noise. It sounded like something metal being dropped, and he could hear someone talking quietly in the room below his. 'Burglars?' he thought, then he heard someone coming up the stairs, his heart started beating faster as he lay there.

Stan could hear footsteps on the landing outside just as they stopped outside his bedroom door "Oh crap" he muttered to himself. He turned on his side and shut his eyes tight, pretending to be asleep as his bedroom door began to open.

Stan lay there, his eyes tightly closed and his heart nearly beating out of his chest as the other person came into the room.

"Stan?" came a soft voice. "Staaan"

'That's Kyle's voice!' He realised. He nearly shot up out of bed and threw his arms around Kyle, but he realised in time to stop himself that if he did that, He'd look like a coward because of his pretending to be asleep whilst he thought his own home was being burgled. He Stirred slowly, acting as if Kyle's voice had just woke him up "Hmm?" He moaned and blinked "What Time is it?" he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He suddenly noticed Kyle wasn't dressed yet, and he was standing there with a tray in his hands "What's that?" Stan asked

Kyle Lay down on the bed next to him "It's half-past-ten and this" he placed the tray across their laps "Is breakfast in bed. I made it because I thought you'd like it"

Stan Smiled. Kyle had obviously put effort into it. He knew Stan liked a cooked breakfast from time-to-time, so he'd done fried bacon, eggs & toast for Stan, but since none of that was going to be Kosher food, he's just done some cereal and toast for himself. There were 2 glasses on the tray and a carton of orange juice. Stan was amazed "Woah, dude" Stan Smiled

Kyle Munched on his breakfast cereal and smiled back

"Kyle?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened last night?"

Kyle Stopped and thought about what he was about to say. "You said that you love me, Stan" Kyle looked over at Stan with soft eyes.

"And you said you love me too" Stan replied

Kyle nodded

"Kyle? Do you mind if we don't tell anybody? Not for a while at least" Stan Chomped on a bit of bacon

Kyle laughed "Believe me, I am in no rush to tell people. I just don't know how my parents would react, then there's the other people at school. I can just imagine that, all they'd be able to think of me as is that Smart, Gay, Jew, that'd be three things that would be 'wrong' with me"

"Yeah, It's mainly school I'm worried about" Stan looked at the school calendar that was hanging on the wall the opposite end of his bed "Coach hates Gays, and you know how much I love football. I'm fairly sure he'd drop you from the track team too."

"Yeah" Kyle sounded like he was off in his own world for a minute, then he smirked "You realise that this means we are going to have to spend a lot more time together, somehow" He chuckled "And anyway, I think all the secrecy's gonna be cool" He said with a smile.

Stan smiled, lent over and kissed Kyle gently on his lips.

Kyle savoured the touch of Stan's lips against his. Much as it pained him to admit it, even to himself, but he'd never had a proper kiss before, not that he liked anyway, and he certainly hadn't had one from another boy. There was just something about it, a kiss from another guy, it felt so exciting and new. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest as Stan's lips passed over his.

They finished eating their breakfast and got up to get dressed. Kyle bent over his bag to get some clean clothes out, Stan saw an opportunity, slipped his hand under Kyle's boxers and squeezed Kyle's soft butt-cheeks. Kyle Shot up straight and swung around before realising what happened and smiling "Hey! It's too early for that yet" he winked.

They got dressed and took the breakfast things downstairs into the kitchen, where Stan dumped them in the sink and put the tray back where it lives. "Wanna go catch a movie?" he asked

"Is there anything worth seeing?" Kyle lent against the kitchen unit

"I dunno" Stan shrugged, standing in front of Kyle "Lets just go to the movies and find out, we can always do something else if the films suck"

"Ok, But do you mind if we stop by my house. I really want to pick the money up that I left yesterday. That is if my mum hasn't decided I need to put it in the bank, then 'helped' by doing so without my permission, again." Kyle sounded slightly annoyed

Stan smiled, leant into Kyle and kissed him softly. Kyle was shocked at first, he wasn't expecting Stan to do that, but after a few seconds his mind calmed down. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's body and pulled him close, returning the kiss.

They lingered there for a couple more minutes before they pulled away. Kyle and Stan both smiled at each other then giggled nervously. "Sure, I'll make sure I take a little Detour on the way to the movies." Stan replied softly.

Kyle smiled "Thanks"

Stan pulled away and walked out into the hall, grabbing his car keys off the coffee table, then leaning back into the kitchen where Kyle was still trying to work out what had just happened "are you coming?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was off in a world of my own there." Kyle stood up properly and walked into the hallway, grabbing his jacket off the hook and his shoes from under the coffee table. He sat on the bottom step of the stairs to get his shoes on; Stan sat next to him to do the same. They stood up, Stan patted his back pocket to make sure his wallet was there; they left the house and headed towards Stan's car.


	7. Chapter 6 Their worst nightmare

-6-

Their worst nightmare

Ike Broslofski was sitting, playing one of his games on his dad's computer when he heard the front door open. "Hi Mum, Dad. Did the hardware store give you the right colour paint this time?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the computer screen to see who it actually was.

"Right Colour?" Kyle asked as he walked in through the door

Ike nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly hit the pause button, and swung around in the chair to face his brother. "Kyle!" he sounded surprised.

"No, It's Chef" Kyle replied sarcastically as he took his shoes off.

Stan walked in, trying hard to control his giggling.

"Oh har har, Smart Arse" Ike replied, getting up to greet his brother. "How come you're back? Mum and Dad haven't even started painting your room yet…or not properly anyway"

"I left my wallet here yesterday. I kinda got stuck without money yesterday and we wanna go catch a movie or something."

"Yeah, and I had to bail him out" Stan chuckled inwardly. Kyle shot him a death-look.

Ike smiled "They found it when they moved all the stuff out of your room. It's all on the landing" Ike pointed upstairs "But it kinda stinks of paint up there."

"I'll go" Stan started up the stairs.

"It's big, Dark Purple and has 'Kyle' written on it in multicoloured letters"

"Gotcha" Stan said as he reached the top of the stairs and looked around at all of Kyle's belongings spread out across the landing.

"Did we get a newspaper today?" Kyle asked Ike as he walked back to the computer

"Yeah, It's on top of the TV"

Kyle grabbed the paper and sat down on the sofa, flicking through it trying to find the section where they put the week's movie listings for the local cinema.

Stan Hunted around for Kyle's wallet, looking on top of surfaces and into boxes, finding nothing. He turned around to go back downstairs and tell Kyle that he couldn't find it, and that Kyle was going to have to brave the paint fumes when he noticed something sticking out from under Kyle's dresser draws, He pulled the flat object out and flipped it over to find multicoloured lettering that spelt-out 'Kyle'. He smiled and opened it to check there was money in it and that Kyle's mum hadn't done what Kyle thought she would have. There was some in there, Stan didn't bother to see how much, just that there was some. He went back downstairs to hand it to Kyle, who he found mulling over the movie listings. "Anything interesting showing?" He asked, leaning over Kyle's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Kyle looked up at Stan, glanced at Ike who was now back to being absorbed in his computer game, He gave Stan a quick, almost daring peck on the cheek whilst his brother wasn't watching. "Well," He blushed lightly, as did Stan "There's Fantastic four, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, War of the worlds, Madagascar, Dark water and the Family movie of the week; Robots"

"Robots sounds good" Ike said with a smile on his face, not removing his eyes from the computer screen.

"Can-it Ike!" Kyle Glared at him. "What do you wanna see?" he looked over at Stan

"Robot's DOES kinda look fun" Stan smiled

Kyle rolled his eyes. He was 17, he did not want to be seen watching a kids film.

"I'm kidding, dude" Stan chuckled "War of the worlds?" he smiled.

"Slightly better choice" Kyle smiled as he folded the newspaper back up and put it back where it came from.

"Oh yeah," Ike piped-up again "you know how I said about the colour when you walked in?"

"Yeah?" Kyle asked, both he and Stan looking over at Ike who had now exited the game he was playing.

"Well, the hardware store kinda screwed up the paint colour you wanted on the colour mixer. I used dad's digital camera and took a picture of the part of the wall they painted in your room, just in case you wanted to see it." Ike pulled up a picture on the computer screen and turned it towards Kyle and Stan.

"Dude!" Stan exclaimed "It's the colour of a squirrel's puke!"

Kyle Stared at the screen. He had asked for a pastel blue-like colour. The picture Ike had taken showed the wall as a bright pink colour. "What the…? Why did they have to put this stuff on the wall before they worked out it was the wrong colour! I asked for blue and it's bright fucking PINK!" he ranted

Ike and Stan were both giggling uncontrollably, Kyle's face was a picture.

Stan managed to bring his giggles under control long enough to speak "Let's just get to the movies, before you blow a fuse dude" Stan held Kyle's wallet out in front of him "Look what I found" he smiled

"Thanks, man." Kyle walked away from the computer and into the hall to get his shoes back on again, closely followed by Stan. "Right, Ike. We're off. Catch you later."

"Later!" Ike waved from where he was sitting as they headed back out to Stan's car and got in

Stan reversed off the drive and started driving towards where the new, out-of-town cinema was. "If they paint your room that colour, I am never sleeping in there again" he smiled

"I just hope they don't" Kyle Said dully

They Stayed silent the rest of the short ride. Stan only occasionally glancing over at Kyle who was resting his chin on his hand with his eyes closed.

They pulled up behind the cinema and got out of the car, walking in the front doors and approaching the ticket booth. "I'll get the tickets, you get the snacks?" Kyle asked

"Sure" Stan replied with a smile.

Kyle pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and got some money out "Oh yeah! Don't forget I owe you some money from yesterday."

"Don't worry about it" Stan waved Kyle's words off over his shoulder as he walked towards the concessions stand.

"Two to see War Of The Worlds please." Kyle asked the booth attendant

"Do you or anyone else in your party have any recording equipment on your person or persons?" The attendant asked, sounding like it was a rehearsed line.

"No." Kyle replied.

"That'll be nineteen sixty-five, please"

Kyle put $20 on the counter and picked up the tickets as they came out of the slot.

"Please remember to switch off any mobile phones, The movie starts in 5 minutes, enjoy the movie" The attendant said with a smile, but still sounding like he was reading from a script

"Thanks. Wow, talk about perfect timing" Kyle walked away towards where Stan was standing, waiting for the person the other side of the concessions stand to bring everything he had asked for. "Here's your ticket" Kyle smiled as he held a ticket out for Stan. "What junk food did you get?"

"Thanks" Stan took the ticket out of Kyle's hand. "oh, the usual. A big bucket of sweet popcorn, a big 'mystery bag' of sweets, a Coke for you and Pepsi for me…don't say it."

"There's no difference, you know" Kyle laughed, picking up the bag of sweets the concessions person put on the counter and the drinks.

Stan grabbed the popcorn, chuckled and elbowed Kyle gently "Shut up. When is it supposed to start anyway?"

"About now" Kyle said "But they always put ten-minutes of adverts in front of the actual film anyway"

"Yeah well, let's go grab our seats"

They walked over to the Steward who takes the tickets; Kyle gripped the bag of sweets between his left fingers and the cardboard tray the drinks were in so he could hand over his ticket. They both gave their ticket to the attendant who ripped them in half and gave them back. "Screen 7 boys. Down there almost to the end of the hall, turn right, and its a few feet in front of you" she said with a smile, pointing them in the right direction

"Thanks" they replied in unison, walking down the hall and into the screen room.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Kyle asked, looking around.

The theatre wasn't much over half full. There were groups of people, couples and people there on their own dotted everywhere.

Stan quickly looked around and smirked at Kyle when he noticed 2 seats at the back corner on their own and un-occupied. "How about up there?" he suggested.

Kyle smiled. It was fairly clear that neither of them had any intention of watching the movie now. "Ok"

They made their way up to their seats and sat down, not noticing who they passed, sitting one row from the back.

Cartman always took his video camera with him when he went to see a newly released movie, that way he could record it, download it onto his computer, burn some pirate DVD's and sell them on for $5 a piece. He was sitting there, trying to be discrete as he positioned the camera, he noticed the two walk past him out of the corner of his eye, he swung around to say something to them but was cut short by what he saw them do from across the aisle

Kyle and Stan sat down and put their arms around each other. Stan gazed into Kyle's crystal-green eyes in the darkness; they seemed to glow slightly, even in the low-level of light in the cinema, and have a hypnotic spell over Stan, because he found he was drawn closer to Kyle. He wasn't being pulled in by Kyle, his body was just moving all on its own. They both closed their eyes, and wrapped their arms around each other as their lips met.

Cartman smirked evilly and swung his camera around to film the two of them 'Oh fuck yeah, this is just too perfect' he thought to himself. He was 6 feet away from them, pointing a video camera right in their faces and they didn't notice! It was talking all of Cartman's self control not to jump up and yell out at them, taunting and making fun, like he would have loved to. 'Oh no' he thought 'I'm not gonna blow it. This is too fucking sweet. Stan and his little, Faggy, Jew boyfriend' He smirked.

The movie started, but neither Stan nor Kyle noticed, as they remained locked in a kiss. Stan slipped his hand up under Kyle's shirt, running his fingers over Kyle's perfect body. He hadn't noticed last night, but Kyle was pretty well toned. Stan's hand paused and stayed there on Kyle's chest without Stan noticing. He knew Kyle did track and swimming, but he didn't realise it would build him up like it has done, but with the clothes they both chose to ware in the summer, and the ones they had to wear in the winter, you can't really tell if either of them are well-built or not. Stan was toned, but he played football, and he knew that if that didn't build you up on its own, you had to work to do that yourself, or you would get flattened.

Kyle ran his hand up the inside of Stan's leg, reminding Stan that he might want to shift his hand, or suffer feeling like an idiot. Kyle made sure not to let his hand go anywhere near Stan's crotch, he wanted to save doing that for a later time, he was perfectly happy just doing what he was doing, Kissing his new boyfriend lovingly, having Stan enjoy himself BECAUSE of him and not having another care in the world. Little did they know what was happening only a few feet from them.

Cartman caught it all on his video camera's internal memory, and that was all he needed. He laughed inwardly, and turned back to the screen.

Moments later Kyle and Stan came slowly away from each other, smiling and holding hands. Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulder, resting his other hand on Stan's leg, neither of them having a care in the world apart from each other. They had no idea their secret from the world had just been caught on camera by the last person they wanted to find out about them.


	8. Chapter 7 Phone Calls

-7-

Phone Calls

Stan and Kyle walked out of the cinema, both looking a little bit "worse for ware" from having not watched much of the movie except the action parts.

"Not really much of a romantic movie really, but that was easily the best time I have ever had at the movies" Kyle said with a smile

"Yeah, me too…even if we didn't get to see too much of the film" Stan smiled.

"God damn it" Kyle was looking down at his mobile phone as he switched it back on

"What's wrong?" Stan looked over, spinning his car keys around on his fingers

"Looks like mum left me a message while we were in the theatre" Kyle raised his phone to his ear

"_Welcome to your voice mail. You have one new message. To listen to your messages, press one, to change mailbox features, press two, for help, press zero"_ He pressed the one key on his phone, and as they got to Stan's car, Kyle took the phone away from his ear, and pressed some more buttons until the phone came up 'Built-in hands free' _"Hiya Boobala. I was just checking-up on you. I know you don't like me doing that but I wanted to do it anyway, just to make sure that you were Ok. Call me back ok? Have fun, what ever you boys are doing-"_ Stan and Kyle both smirked at each other _"-Bye Boobie"_

Stan Unlocked the car and they both got in "You'd better return her call…Boobala" Stan taunted

If looks could kill, Stan would have died right there and then. Kyle hated pretty much all of the nicknames his mum called him, and he hated it even more when Stan teased him with them, which he did, regularly. He dialled the number into his phone, hit the "send" button and put the phone to his ear as Stan started the car and drove out of the cinema.

The phone rang a few times then Kyle's mum picked up the other end. _"Hello?"_

"Hi Mum"

"_Hiya Sugar. How're things?"_

"Not bad thanks. What did you want earlier?"

"_Oh, I only wanted to make sure everything was ok with you. It sounds like your out and about, where are you?"_

"Everything's fine mum and I'm in the car with Stan, Just coming back from the movies. Didn't Ike say anything?"

"_Oh what Movie did you see, hun? Was it good?"_

"War of the worlds and yeah, it was good" Kyle sounded like he was getting tired of answering his mum's questions.

"_How's Stan? He's awfully quiet there in the background"_

"He's driving mum, that's why he's quiet." Kyle smiled at Stan "And he's fine"

"_Ok Bubby, well I have to go. We're just about ready to start painting, Have fun at your little sleep-over, dear. Bye now."_

"Bye, mum" Kyle pressed 'end' and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Why she insists on doing that, I'll never know."

"Doing what?" Stan asked

"Checking up on me, especially when I'm with you God damn it, she knows you and I are fine together"

Stan laughed as he pulled up to a junction behind another car. "I do not envy you, dude, but it's nice to have a mum that is concerned about your well-being and all"

"Yeah, but not that concerned, I'm not nine anymore." Kyle complained

Stan smiled as they continued on their way back to his house.

Stan pulled into the driveway, turned off the car and they both got out. "Oh shit dude! I knew I forgot something" Stan cursed as he slammed the car door shut.

"What?" Kyle enquired

"I forgot to get petrol for the car. Damn it!" Stan was annoyed with himself. He stood there for a second, considering what to do. "Screw it, there's more than enough in there to get to the Petrol station tomorrow." He went to the front door, unlocked it and lead Kyle in.

Kyle smiled and kissed Stan on the cheek on the way in.

Stan turned bright red, pushed Kyle the rest of the way in; made sure no one was looking and shut the door "Dude! What the hell are you playing at?" he hissed at Kyle who had landed on the stairs

"Stan! What are you going on about?" Kyle sounded hurt

"You KNOW we can't do things like that outside! What if someone saw us!"

Kyle stood up and brought himself nose-to-nose with Stan "No one saw us, and you didn't seem to have any problems about it in the cinema" Kyle growled

"That was different, it was pitch black in there and we were right at the damn back! Not right on our front porch and in broad daylight!"

Kyle opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself when he remembered why HE didn't want anyone to know, his mother and the possibility of utter embarrassment of all the jokes at school among other things.

"What! Go on, say it!" Stan Snarled

"I'm sorry, Stan" Kyle spoke quietly, looking down at his shoes. He felt like a selfish arse

Stan backed away slightly and took a look at Kyle. His heart melted. Wrapped his arms around Kyle and sighed "Don't worry about it. You were only being affectionate." Stan pulled back a bit, put his hand under Kyle's chin and lifted his head up so they were eye-to-eye again. He looked into Kyle's eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss.

They walked backwards a little, sitting gently down on the stairs. They knew no one would see them there. Stan sat across Kyle's lap, with one leg either side of the red-haired boy. They were so close that Kyle could feel Stan's pounding heart through their clothes.

The two lost track of the world going on around them and just melted against each other. Stan's mind was just beginning to wonder into it's own world, where he and Kyle were the only two that mattered, he was brought back down to earth when he heard the phone ringing. He had to force himself to leave Kyle's lips "I'd better get that" he said softly.

"If it's my mum, tell her I'm otherwise engaged" he smiled sweetly and gave Stan a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok" Stan smiled. He reached around the banister and pressed a button on the phone. "Hello?" he projected his voice towards the phone before kissing Kyle softly on his lips again

"_Hello Arsehole" _Cartman's voice came from the phone

"Oh for fuck sake" Stan Moaned under his breath "Whadya want, Cartman?" he said between kisses

Cartman was smirking, spinning a DVD marked "The fag and the faggy Jew" on his fingers. "I've got something I need you and the dumb Jew to take a look at. Could you come around tomorrow?"

Stan looked instantly cross with Cartman's 'Dumb Jew' Comment. "Why would I want to come around to your house fat arse? I have better things to do than hang out with YOU"

"_HEY! Don't call me fat. Just drag your arse around to my house tomorrow. Trust me, you and Kyle really want to see this."_

"Fine" Stan rolled his eyes and pulled himself closer to Kyle.

"_See you tomorrow"_ Cartman hung up.

"I wonder what he wants" Kyle looked confused

"Don't know, Don't care" Stan smiled and leaned back into a kiss with Kyle.

Their moment was cut short when Kyle's phone started to ring. Kyle pulled it out of his pocket. He had a slightly surprised look on his face when he read the display, he showed it to Stan. _'Incoming call. Fat boy. Answer/Reject"_

"I take it that would be Cartman?" Stan smiled

Kyle Nodded.

"Answer it on that hands-free thing. I wanna hear this."

Kyle pressed a few buttons on his phone. "What?" he sounded contemptuous.

"_Hello there Jew. How're things?"_ Cartman sounded as smug as he usually did when he was hurling the same old anti-Jewish insults he'd been using since they were kids

Kyle cuddled Stan close "They would be a lot better if you weren't on the other end of this phone line"

"_Fuck you, arsehole"_

"What do you want, Cartman" Kyle glared at the phone

"_I want your stupid, Jew arse at my house tomorrow. There's something I have that you and Stan want to see."_

"Fuck off. Why the fuck would either of us want to see anything you have?" Kyle spoke AT Cartman. He'd already decided he was going to go; he just liked arguing with Cartman sometimes.

"_Oh trust me, you both want to see this, let's just say it shows you both in your true colours"_

Kyle gave Stan a concerned look. Stan just shrugged it off and started kissing Kyle's neck "Fine. I'll be there, I'll call Stan and we'll both come together"

"_Oh that's just perfect."_

"Bye, dickhead"

"_Fuck off Jew"_ and with that, Cartman hung up.

Kyle's phone came up 'Call end. Keys locked' he slipped it back into his pocket, leant his head back and moaned lightly as Stan kissed his neck. "Weren't you just telling me off about doing less to you?" Kyle smiled

Stan pulled away and gave Kyle a confused look. "Just shut up and kiss me" he smiled as he pulled him into another kiss.

They broke away from the kiss and cuddled one-another. "Now I really am wondering about what he's warbling on about." Kyle said, giving Stan a concerned look.

"Try not to worry about it. The fat shit probably just wants to show off, as per fucking usual" Stan stood up off Kyle and held his hand out to help Kyle up

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kyle pulled himself up on Stan's arm.

"C'mon, I can take your mind off it. Let's go, fire up my game cube and waste the rest of the day playing mindless video games" Stan chipped

Kyle smiled and put his arms around Stan as they walked into the living room where Stan's gamecube is


	9. Chapter 8 What Does Gaming Do To You?

-8-

What does gaming do to you?

Stan lay there in bed with his arms folded behind his head, thinking about just random nonsense and waiting for Kyle to join him. He hadn't actually asked Kyle to sleep in his bed, but he thought it was kind of implied.

Stan's little 20watt desk-lamp, sitting on his computer desk next to his bed, was all that illuminated the room. It felt kind of romantic to him, and he didn't know why. He knew he had an erection so hard that he could beat someone unconscious with, but that was normal for him, so he thought nothing more of it.

The sound of Kyle's footsteps could be heard coming down the landing 'Please get into my bed, please get into my bed' Stan preyed.

Kyle peeked around the door, smiled at Stan then walked in wearing nothing but his slippers and a pair of black boxer shorts with Scooby Doo on them. "Hey dude" he chipped

"Hiya sexy" Stan smiled, leaning up on his pillows

Kyle's face turned bright red, he felt like his cheeks were burning off. He smiled and started to walk towards Stan's bed

'Is he going to get in?' crossed Stan's mind.

Kyle lifted the duvet and climbed in

'Yes' Stan's brain answered it's own question, and Stan nearly punched the air

"I hope you don't mind" Kyle said, settling down and cuddling Stan

"Mind what?" Stan gave Kyle a confused look.

"Erm, me…in here...with you…with you in this kinda 'state'" Kyle grinned and put his hand under the sheets and onto Stan's erection.

Stan Jolted out of his skin, he really wasn't expecting Kyle to touch him there, He wasn't complaining, he just wasn't expecting it.

"Oh shit, sorry dude" Kyle pulled his hand away from Stan's crotch quickly. "I over-stepped a line there, didn't I?"

Stan chuckled a little "No, it's fine. It's just…I dunno" Stan sighed "2 Days ago I was nervous about even sleeping in the same room as you, Do you remember how I used to throw up all over everyone I was attracted to? until I got it under control, that is."

Kyle nodded

"Well, It was a similar feeling. My stomach was doing summersaults because I was going to be that far from you" Stan motioned to the camping bed that hadn't actually been slept in yet. "But now I'm in the same bed as you…and your touching my dick" Stan chuckled

"It wasn't easy for me either, you know" Kyle smiled "You do realise that some parts of the Jewish community frown upon gay relationships, don't you?" Kyle Smiled

"Really?" Stan sounded alarmed

"Yeah, most places are accepting, I know our Rabbi is, but some aren't. They try things like group therapy to make you 'better' and stuff, it's fucked up. But anyway, I had to contend with some feelings of my own about you for a long time, Stan. But I knew yesterday, when you said you love me, I felt the same way towards you." Kyle snuggled up against Stan.

Stan reached over Kyle to his desk and switched off the light. He cuddled Kyle gently

Kyle spoke up gently "So…gaming makes you hard eh?" he chuckled.

Stan laughed and pressed his body against Kyle's "No, but you do" Stan whispered into Kyle's ear.

Kyle giggled, turned over, kissed Stan gently and pressed back against him.

Stan's tongue wandered into Kyle's mouth, gently exploring every inch of the inside of Kyle's mouth.

Kyle wrapped his tongue around Stan's, massaging it and caressing it gently. He was somewhat surprised that there was just no taste to Stan's tongue.

Stan pulled Kyle on top of him and held him there while they kissed.

They lay there for a few minutes, kissing and caressing each other before slowly coming away from one-another's faces. Kyle slid back down onto the mattress and rested his head on Stan's chest "when do your parents get back?"

"Any time between 10 and 12 Monday morning, so we still have 1 night to ourselves and I lock my bedroom door usually anyway."

"Ok" Kyle smiled sleepily and kissed Stan's chest.

They held one-another gently and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 A Sticky Situation

-9-

A Sticky situation

Stan stirred as the morning sun shone through the blinds onto his face. He opened his eyes and instantly shut them tight again. He held his hand up to shield his eyes from the sunlight that dazzled him as he woke.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked down and found Kyle still in exactly the same position on Stan's chest he'd fell asleep in. Stan smiled warmly and ran his fingers gently through Kyle's Alban locks.

He tried to move without disturbing Kyle but as he shifted, he noticed something didn't feel right under the sheets. He gently lifted the sheets and froze when he saw everything under there.

Kyle's stomach was covered in cum, as was the end of Stan's cock. He realised instantly what had happened. He was so embarrassed, he'd not had a wet dream since he was 13 and learnt that jacking off regularly pretty much puts a stop to it. But now he'd had one, all over Kyle.

Stan quickly but gently lifted Kyle off of him and lay him there on his back. At least it wouldn't make a mess of the bed sheets if it all remained on Kyle. He could probably mop it all off Kyle's stomach while he slept without Kyle noticing, but not change the bed sheets. Then he would have some explaining to do.

He slipped out of bed and silently darted out of the room and down the other end of the landing to get some tissue from the bathroom. He pulled a fair amount off the roll, and then went back into his bedroom, moving quickly and silently over to Kyle's side.

He pulled the duvet back, exposing Kyle's stomach, covered in Stan's sticky-smooth seed and started gently wiping it off.

"Why is it, you can get this stuff off yourself easily, get it all over something that isn't your own body and it's impossible to get up" Stan whispered to himself as he was having difficulties cleaning his sperm off of Kyle's body.

Kyle woke up slowly to the gentle rubbing and patting sensation on his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness in the room and looked sown at Stan who was rubbing a piece of tissue all over his stomach and cursing under his breath. "Morning" Kyle said in a slightly horse voice as he gave Stan a sleepy smile.

Stan's heart stopped, as did his hand with the tissue in it. "Kyle!" He exclaimed

"What!" Kyle looked alarmed and finally began to take in the details of the situation around him "erm, Stan? What are you doing?"

"I can explain" Stan's mind was racing "or I think I can"

"What happed?" Kyle Stared down at the mess that covered his stomach

Stan looked away, feeling more embarrassed than he ever thought possible. "I had a wet dream" he said quietly

Kyle looked confused for a few seconds, then an understanding smile crossed his face. "Here" he grabbed some of the tissue in Stan's hand and cleaned himself off quickly "It's not like you're the only one out of us that has had a wet dream, you know. You've nothing to be embarrassed about."

Stan turned back to face Kyle, his cheeks a bright shade of red.

"come back to bed" Kyle shifted over and lifted the duvet for Stan "We'll go to fat boys later and see what he wants to be a fat arsehole about. Right now-" Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan as Stan climbed back into bed next to him "-I just wanna spend my time with you"

Stan smiled and cuddled Kyle. Just laying there, wrapped up warmly by his boyfriends arms.


	11. Chapter 10 OhShit!

-10-

Oh…Shit.

"I don't even know why we are bothering to show up to this. What if Cartman has just dragged us here to be an arsehole and just wants to show off, as usual?" Kyle Groaned as they walked up the garden path to the Cartman's house.

"yeah well if we don't show up, you know he'll be just as much of a dick as he would when we show up today. Personally, I'd rather find out if he's actually got something worth seeing or not." Stan replied.

Kyle grunted unhappily in reply as Stan rang the doorbell.

They waited a few seconds before they heard the door-latch and the door opened. "Hello Arseholes" Cartman greeted them

"Are you going to invite us in?" Kyle sounded contemptuous

Stan shot Kyle a death-look. Kyle's attitude wasn't going to get them anywhere. "What he means is, what did you want with us yesterday?"

Cartman smirked "I think you guys had better come in" he motioned them in and shut the door "Kyle, Please leave any Jew-ness with your shoes and walk this way please" Cartman grinned and walked towards the living room. Kyle just ignored him.

They too their shoes off and followed Cartman into his living room where they sat down on the sofa whilst he stood in front of them.

Kyle grew impatient quickly "can we get this over with? I have more important things to do with my time than waste it in your company"

"What? Like arse-ramming your little friend there?" Cartman said

"What?" Stan said in a low but shocked tone

"That got your attention, huh?" Cartman smirked

"What are you talking about?" Kyle Eyed him suspiciously

Cartman gave them a sly grin "I saw you guys in the movies. You were sitting no further from me then than you are now."

Stan swallowed hard "You've got no proof. You can't even prove we were at the cinema"

Cartman held up the DVD with 'The fag and the faggy Jew' written on it "Wanna bet?"

"Wh-what's that?" Stan asked, as if he didn't already know

"Allow me to show you" Cartman turned around to them and put it in the DVD player that sat on top of their TV

Stan looked over at Kyle helplessly

Kyle looked back sympathetically, unsure whether to feel worried, pissed off or shocked that Cartman might actually have one over on him, for once.

Cartman sat in between them on the sofa and hit "Play on the DVD player's remote control. Kyle and Stan watched with horror. The Screen came up "Now loading…" for a few seconds, then an image came up from inside the cinema.

Stan's heart sank as he saw the short film of Kyle and himself and what they were doing in the back of the cinema.

Kyle simply looked on in horror. He couldn't believe that something like that had happened. That was the whole reason behind them going to the darkest place they could find. They could fool around as much as they liked and no one would see them or bat an eye.

As the camera turned away to face the movie screen, Cartman hit "Stop" and got up Smirking ear-to-ear. "I won't show this to anyone, but you guys have to do a few things for me in return"

Stan's frame of mind quickly changed "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled as he dived at Cartman, knocked him over and started beating the shit out of him.

"Stan! No!" Kyle jumped up and tried to pull Stan away from Cartman without much success.

Stan, without realising what he was doing, swung around and punched Kyle right in the left eye.

The whole left side of Kyle's face exploded in pain and his vision went temporarily fuzzy as he stumbled backwards onto his back.

Stan realised what he had done as soon as he did it. He stopped instantly and darted over to Kyle to make sure he was ok "Christ, I'm sorry Kyle"

Kyle sat up, his hand covering the left side of his face. "That fucking hurt" Kyle groaned "Kicking his arse isn't the answer Stan. You'll either end up with a police record, that DVD being played in the school Auditorium, or both"

"So I take it that neither of you want that showing to anyone else then?" Cartman stood up, a small trickle of blood running from his nose.

"What's it gonna take in return?" Kyle grumbled

"on your way out, you'll find 2 plastic carrier bags with your names on them. Just do what's on the list in there and you'll be fine, for now" Cartman pointed to 2 big plastic shopping bags by the front door that Kyle and Stan just hadn't noticed on their way in.

Stan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kyle grabbing his arm. Stan looked over at Kyle, who was still sitting where he had landed on the floor. Kyle was shaking his head.

"Here" Cartman picked up 2 plain black DVD Cases from off the coffee table. "Two free copies, on the house" Cartman handed one case to both of them with a smug grin on his face.

There is no telling how much Kyle and Stan both wanted to wipe that smile off his face permanently, but Kyle knew better and Stan didn't want Kyle diving in again and getting even more hurt.

Stan signed and went to pick up the bag with his name on it. He looked inside "Cartman! There's like 5 homework assignments in here!" he looked in Kyle's bag "They are never going to believe you did all this you know" Stan held both the bags in one hand and handed Kyle his shoes "Come on, lets go before I kill him"

Kyle nodded and put his shoes back on.

Stan and Kyle headed for the door "How do we know you won't how that disc anyway?" Stan said as he opened the front door

"You don't. You've just gotta trust me. You do trust me, don't you?" Cartman said with a smile

"No" Stan and Kyle both replied, as they walked out, slamming the door shut behind them.


	12. Chapter 11 Work Hard, Play Harder

Chapter 11 Work Hard, Play Harder 

"We should be glad we got an immediate start on this crap really" Kyle said as both he and Stan sat at Stan's desk, as close as was comfortably possible to sit to each other. The desk was covered in books and bits of paper spread all over it.

"Yeah but, I wanted to spend time with you tonight. Is that so much to ask?" Stan asked

"No, but I'm nearly done with the last question of my lot anyway, and it's only…" Kyle looked at the clock that was bouncing around Stan's computer screen "…half-past-eight. How close are you to finishing yours?"

"I'm done, but it's not very good…then again, I don't care what grade he gets" Stan put his pen down, folded his arms on the desk, then rested his forehead on them

Kyle smiled, ruffled Stan's hair and continued writing.

Stan lifted his head up and looked over at what Kyle was doing. "How the hell do you understand all that stuff?" all the small graphs and charts Kyle had drawn on the page were making Stan's head spin.

"Done" Kyle said, putting his pen down on the paper and breathing a sigh of relief. "Erm…I dunno really. I guess algebra, maths and all that are just some of those subjects, you can either do them or you can't. I can try tutoring you if you like…just not right now." Kyle bunched up all the papers and books he was just working on and put them into a folder, which he then put in the bag with his name on it leaning up against Stan's desk.

Stan just simply bunched everything up and left it in a pile on his desk. He looked over at Kyle and smiled.

Kyle smiled back and kissed Stan softly on the cheek. "your parents come back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah" Stan replied, sounding kind of solemn.

Kyle grabbed Stan's arm and pulled him over to the bed, kissing him gently. "No sex, you've really gotta go the extra mile for me to do that, but other than that, we can do anything you want" Kyle smiled.

Stan's eyes lit up as he smiled warmly. "How about we just start and see where we end up?"

"Fine by me" Kyle replied with a smile as he pulled Stan into a deep kiss.

Stan returned the kiss lovingly, gently pushing Kyle down, flat on his back on the bed and laying next to him, remaining locked in a kiss with the Alban haired boy. He gently brushed his fingers along Kyle's cheek.

Kyle Jerked back sharply, breaking their kiss and taking a sharp breath through his teeth.

Stan opened his eyes and sat up in alarm "Are you ok!"

"Yeah" he gingerly rubbed his cheek just under his left eye

Stan Sat up properly "Let me see" he looked over Kyle's face and saw where he had punched him earlier. "Does it hurt bad?"

Kyle nodded. "What is it?"

Stan looked deep into Kyle's hypnotic green eyes. "You're getting a black eye" Stan gave him an apologetic look

"oh" Kyle sounded stumped "That ought to be fun explaining that to my mum" he chuckled

"You're not mad at me for nearly punching your lights out?"

"You didn't know what you were doing. You were angry at Cartman for what he's doing to us. I don't blame you." Kyle leant over and kissed Stan softly.

Stan looked over at Kyle as he lay back on the pillows. Stan felt confused, any other person would have wanted to give HIM a black eye but not Kyle, he was too kind and loving…towards Stan in any case. Stan leaned back and re-initiated their kiss, slipping his tongue into Kyle's mouth.

Kyle wrapped his tongue around Stan's. Enjoying the sensations he got from feeling it's rough but slick surface. He started to un-button Stan's shirt slowly.

Stan pulled back and got up. "Let's make this a bit more fun and mysterious" he walked over to the curtains, pulled them closed, turned off the light then returned to Kyle, where they both picked up where they left off.

Kyle un-buttoned the rest of Stan's shirt and removed it. He remained locked in their kiss and ran his fingers down Stan's front, taking in every bump, line and contour. He wrapped his arm around Stan, laying slowly back down on the bed and pulling Stan with him

Stan reached down and un-buckled Kyle's belt, unzipped his trousers and quickly pushed them off. He was surprised Kyle didn't bat an eyelid other than he seemed to try and deepen the kiss a little.

Kyle's heart was racing as Stan removed his trousers and started un-buttoning his shirt. He was loving every minute of this. He loved spending time with Stan, HIS Stan, he especially liked spending time doing things like this. Kyle slowly removed Stan's trousers for him, as Stan did the same with Kyle's shirt, tossing them both aside.

They both lay there in their boxers, pressing their bodies as close and as they could. Kyle wrapped his legs around Stan as Stan gently dry-humped him.

They slowly came away from one-another. Stan kissed a line down from Kyle' mouth to his naval, then moved back up and lay next to him, cuddling Kyle gently. "I love you" Stan whispered in Kyle's ear

"I love you too" Kyle whispered in reply.

They lay there quietly in each other's arms, relaxing in each other's presence until they both slowly, and without realising, drifted into a gentle sleep.


	13. Chapter 12 The Couple's first day

Chapter 12 The Couple's First Day 

Stan pulled up in the school car park and turned off the car engine. He smiled warmly as he looked over at Kyle who had fell back to sleep on the journey. Stan giving Kyle a lift to school was nothing new, it was a daily occurrence. Their high school was quite a way out of town, half way around the mountain. Both North Park and South Park students went there. The school was called "Twin town's high school"…everyone thought it was a stupid name. They usually kept the North Park and South Park students apart, since there was usually less trouble that way.

"Kyyylee" Stan said gently and quietly.

"Mmmnrgh" Kyle simply shuffled and curled up in his seat

"Kyle!" Stan said, slightly louder

Kyle didn't respond this time

Stan smirked and reached around onto the back seat. He picked up a big road atlas, rolled it up and hit Kyle with it

Kyle shot awake instantly "Yeeearrrgh!" he yelled "What was that!"

Stan smiled sweetly as he tossed the atlas onto the back seat "nothing"

Kyle eyed him suspiciously.

"anyway, wake up. Unless Mr. four-point-oh grade average wants to miss school"

Kyle grudgingly un-did his seat belt, got out of the car and went around the back to grab his backpack from the boot. Stan was only in a few of his classes today, one of which was study hall, but he really didn't have the drive to do any work today.

Stan grabbed his bag, shut the boot of the car and pressed the button on the key ring that locked all the car doors and walked towards the school building, Kyle following closely by his side.

They walked into the school building and to their lockers, which were next to one-another. Kyle opened his locker and found a small white note had been posted through the vent in the top. He shoved some things out of his bag into his locker, then grabbed the note and opened it.

"_Hey guys._

_Can I borrow you guys for a few minutes during lunch today please? I'll see you in the canteen. I've been told to tell you both something._

_-Kenny"_

"Stan?" Kyle passed the note to Stan "Seen this?"

"Yeah, I have one of my own" Stan held his up "But I'm not gonna be around at lunch time anyway. Do me a favour and tell me what he wanted to tell us? I'm sure Butters will help if Kenny needs something" Stan smiled

"Sure." Kyle smiled "What do you have first? I have English"

Stan looked at his schedule which was taped to the inside of his locker door "erm…crap Maths"

Kyle smiled and slammed his locker shut "Have fun" he said before mouthing "I love you" to Stan and walking off down the hallway to class.

Stan stayed motionless, in his own world for a while. He wasn't sure how long it was, but he got brought back to reality by Clyde opening his locker, which was next to Stan's, onto his own face with a thud

"Owwwww!" Clyde complained, burying his nose in his hands.

Stan chuckled inwardly, grabbed a folder out of his locker, shut his locker door and walked off down one of the other corridors, down to his maths class.

Stan sat down in his usual place, halfway between the front and back of the room, in the third row of seats, in between Token and Bebe. Token was there, but Bebe wasn't

"Hey Stan" Token looked over

"Hi Token. Any idea what kind of nightmare work she's gonna give us today?"

Token laughed "You really love maths, don't you" he said with a smile. Stan simply smiled back in response.

Bebe walked in up to Stan's desk, where Stan had started to look through his folder and she banged her text book on his desk Hard, grabbing Stan's attention instantly, but making him jump a mile out of his skin. "YOU!" she snarled

Stan looked afraid "Yes?" he responded, quietly

"You hurt Wendy's feelings on Friday night!"

"what? Oh for Christ sake, how many more times, Bebe? I broke up with Wendy because she pisses me off, just like she seems to piss every other guy in school off. I don't care if I hurt her feelings."

Bebe opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when their teacher, Ms. Livsey came in

"Right. Morning, you lot."

"Good morning Ms. Livsey" the class replied in unison

Bebe gave up and sat down

"I trust you have all come back from your weekend refreshed and ready for some Maths?"

The class simply mumbled in reply

"Wow, clearly you lot are as pleased to be here as I am" Ms. Livsey said sarcastically. "Right. Today we're going to b carrying on with our algebra, so I want you to get out your text books and turn to page one-five-two"

Stan pulled his maths Text book out of his bag and opened it to page 152, that was about as far as he got. He sat there as Ms. Livsey gave her lesson, taking notes of what she was saying, but not really paying any attention. His mind was else where.

Kyle had said to him that if he wanted to make love to Kyle, he was going to have to do something really special for their first time. Stan didn't think that was an unreasonable thing for Kyle to want. He wants exactly the same. He wants their first time to be something special, but he knew he would have to make it that way, or try to at least. He couldn't force Kyle to have sex with him, so he would just have to try his best and prey for good results. He already had a plan forming in his head for tonight.


	14. Chapter 13 Lunch Time

Chapter 13 Lunch Time 

Kyle sat down where he would normally sit with Stan, Kenny and Butters. Cartman never normally sat with them as he had finally got the message that he just wasn't welcome most of the time.

"Hu-hu-Hey Kyle" Butters stuttered as he sat down. "Er How's it going?"

"Hi Butters" Kyle said, pulling out his lunch box "Not bad thanks. No Kenny?"

"He-he-he'll be here any minute. He's er, got something he needs to tell you and Stan"

"Yeah well, there's no sign of Stan. He's gonna be out of school all lunch time, I think. I'm just gonna have to relay the message"

"o-oh kay then. Say, that's one h-h-heck of a shiner you got your self there. Who gave you that?"

Kyle had completely forgotten about his black eye. No one had been staring and up until now, no one had made a comment about it or anything. "Oh, Stan." He said in a very matter-of-fact tone

"S-S-Stan? But I thought he was your B-" Butters was cut off by Kenny

"Boo!" Kenny slapped his hands down on Kyle's shoulders

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin "AAAH! Kenny! You arse!" Kyle's heart was beating ninety-to-the-dozen.

Kenny simply sat next to Butter's, laughing his head off.

Kyle ate part of his Sandwich "What's with the note anyway, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed "I know how you got that black eye, Kyle" Kenny didn't actually seem too bothered about the fact Stan wasn't there.

"Yeah, Stan punched me one, I just told Butters that. Stan was pissed off, and swung for the wrong person. No big secret"

"Yeah, but I know who Stan was pissed off at, I know why he was angry, I even know why you were there"

Kyle gave Kenny a stunned look. He couldn't believe Cartman had told someone. "That fat fuck. Stan and I are holding up our end of the deal"

"I think he only told me to show you two that he meant business. He's going to broadcast it around the school and to your parents if you don't comply with what ever he wants."

"That bastard. Oh I don't believe this. He knows I can't tell anyone about us because I might get kicked out of the synagogue and he knows Stan can't tell anyone because 'coach hates fags'…he's got us right where he wants us. Fuck"

Kenny looked at Butters with raises eyebrows, Butters retuned the look. "You know Kyle, y-y-you and S-S-Stan could always tell people your selves. You might still end up in a whole hubble of trouble, but it'll be a lot worse if people find out from Cartman." Butters Stuttered

"Yeah, good one Butters. I can just imagine my mum's reaction when I tell her that. 'Hi mum. I've got something to tell you, you know how I've known Stan my whole life? Well now were boyfriends and I want him to fuck my brains out every night'" Kyle said, chomping angrily on his sandwiches

"He has a point though, Kyle" Kenny looked empathetic "yeah, it's gonna be bad no matter how people find out, but it'll be worse if they find out through the fat shit than if they find out through you. And what's thing about every night?" Kenny grinned

Kyle raised his eyebrows, ignoring Kenny's last comment and not sure whether to agree or not. "I just don't know. I'd much rather stay hidden at the moment. We're only seventeen, we have the rest of our lives to be ridiculed about who or what we are."

Kenny thought it better to change the subject. The fact Cartman couldn't keep his fat mouth shut really wasn't helping Kyle's mood much "So have you two…you know?"

Kyle was half way through taking a sip of his drink, which he nearly spat out through his nose at Kenny's very forward question "What!"

"It's a simple question" Kenny smiled. He put his arms around Butters "We have, many times"

Kyle turned away slightly, turning a bit red in the face "No" he murmured quietly

"W-w-waiting for the right guy, Huh Kyle?" Butters asked

"No, I think I've found the right guy. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Kyle replied

"Yeah, good move. It nearly killed me, trying to make the moment right for Butters here, but it was worth it" Kenny gave Butters a peck on the cheek

"Well I-I-I wasn't just gonna l-let you have your way with m-my fragile person now, was I?" Butters smiled

Kyle Chuckled. He never had Butters marked as the kind of person who would want to have sex at all. He'd led a pretty sheltered life right up until his teens. His parents had their hearts in the right place, and they cared about him, but the way they brought him up, Kyle always thought it would oppress Butters, sexually that is. Maybe that's why he turned out to like guys, who knows.

Kyle pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a second

"Waiting for a Call off Stan?" Kenny asked

"Yes and no. Waiting to find out where he is. Still, we have computer class with each other as our last period, I'm sure I'll find out then" Kyle said with a smile, and put his mobile phone back into his pocket


	15. Chapter 14 Information Communication Tec

Chapter 14 Information Communication Technology 

"He what!" Stan exclaimed. The whole class turned and looked at him as he raised his voice. Stan smiled at them all weakly, then turned back to his computer. "I can't believe that arsehole"

"Calm down, Stan. It's only going to make the situation worse if either or both of us gets pissed off about it, that's what he wants." Kyle didn't take his eyes off his project on the computer screen.

"Easier said than done, isn't it though? Here we are trying to keep something secret and someone with the biggest mouth in school is there broadcasting it around in the canteen"

"Stan! Keep it down! The other students are trying to work" Mr. Dolan, their I.C.T Teacher said as he walked up behind Stan

"Yes Mr. Dolan" Stan replied, monotonously

"You've got five minutes until the end of the day, keep it so as I can't hear you until the bell rings and perhaps I won't give you a detention" Mr. Dolan said as he walked over to Clyde who had his hand in the air

"arse hole" He muttered under his breath

Kyle laughed lightly

"What's so funny" Stan asked

"You" Kyle replied.

"shut up" Stan chuckled. Just then an envelope flew across his computer screen and landed in the middle with "You've Got mail" written on the front of it. Stan Clicked on the mail symbol.

_From: "Kyle Broslofski" KB7092_

_To: "Stanley Marsh" SM4126_

_Subject: Open me and find out_

_I love you. I can't wait to get out of school so I can kiss you and have you all to myself_

_-Kyle_

Stan blushed deeply and closed the e-mail quickly. He looked over at Kyle who was smiling, staring into the computer screen and tapping away on the computer's keyboard. He opened up a new e-mail and started typing quickly. He remembered from the 3rd grade a note that Bebe had been trying to pass to Kyle, but when it got to Stan, Mr. Garrison caught him and thinking it was Stan who had written the note, he made him come up to the front and read it out.

_From: "Stanley Marsh" SM4126_

_To: "Kyle Broslofski" KB7092_

_Subject: Wouldn't you like to know?_

_Dear Kyle,_

_You have got such a great arse. I could sleep for weeks on those pert cheeks, Let me tell you. I'd like to live with you and wear your arse as a hat for all eternity_

_-Stan XX_

Stan hit the "Send" button, quickly closed the e-mail screen down and kept his eye on Kyle's computer screen. Stan watched with a smirk on his face as Kyle read the e-mail, turned bright red and closed it in the blink of an eye.

Kyle Turned to Stan "Smart arse"

Stan just laughed and carried on with his work.

Before they knew it, the Bell rang and everybody started to get up

"Before you all go!" Mr. Dolan called out "Homework assignments!"

The class groaned

"All I want you to do is research a piece of computer hardware, internal to the system or external peripheral, and write about it. A minimum of two hundred words, but I would like it to be around three hundred. In for next week's lesson"

The class groaned louder as they all started to leave.

Kyle pressed a few buttons on the computer, waited a few seconds and pulled his pen-drive out of the front of the computer, slipped that into his pocket and turned the computer off.

"Ready?" Stan asked as he picked up his folder

Kyle smiled and nodded and they headed out the room.

"I gotta stop off at my locker. I've jammed my back-pack in there, saved me lugging it half way around the school to the computer room." Stan and Kyle walked down the corridor in the crowd of other students just trying to get out of the building.

"Sure" Kyle replied

They arrived at their lockers and were immediately greeted by the sound of Clyde cursing himself for opening his locker onto his face again "Mother FUCKER! The fucking hurt!" he cursed, holding his nose and leaning against the lockers in pain.

"You ok, dude?" Kyle asked Clyde. Stan just smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts is all." Clyde replied

"You're gonna break something if you keep that up" Stan said

"Yeah, the locker. That fucking door keeps sticking" Clyde complained.

Kyle looked over at Stan who was spinning his car keys on his finger "Later, Clyde" He said as he walked away with Stan

"Cya Fellas"

Stan and Kyle walked out of the school's doors and headed towards where Stan's Car was parked.

"Why he doesn't get that locker fixed is beyond me" Kyle Chuckled

"I know. I'm sure he's one of those people who finds pain ero-oh you have GOT to be kidding me" Stan & Kyle's good moods were instantly slaughtered when they saw Cartman leaning against Stan's car and waving at them

"Oh for fuck sake! What does he want now?" Kyle complained as they approached the car

"Hello Fags." Cartman greeted them "been up to any faggotory today?"

"What do you want, Fat boy?" Stan asked, opening the boot of the car and throwing his back pack in

"why Stan, what makes you think I want anything?" Cartman asked, trying to sound innocent

"The fact you're an arse and the fact I don't like you" Stan shut the car boot after Kyle put his bag in there and got into the car "What do you want?"

"Just a ride home. Is that too much to ask? You're giving one to your little boyfriend"

"Arsehole" Kyle muttered as he got in and put his seat belt on

"No." Stan sat in the drivers seat and started the car

"Oh Stan, are you forgetting something?" Cartman waved a DVD case at Stan. Stan looked at it then at Kyle who simply sighed. He thought about it for a second "Fine. Get in, put your seat belt on and shut up"

"Sweet" Cartman did as he was told, for once.

Stan started the car, reversed out of the parking space and drove out of the carpark

"Why can't you drive yet, Jew boy?" Cartman sneered.

"Because I only started to learn after Stan got his car and learning to drive takes a long time" Kyle replied monotonously, Ignoring Cartman's "Jew boy" comment.

"I suppose you don't mind taking him everywhere, do you, Fag?"

"Not particularly" Stan replied. A smirked slipped across his face "But you know, Cartman, the only place I really want to have him in this car, is across that back seat, right where you are sitting, And I wanna have him good and hard. We'd be all hot and sweaty, and we'll probably get my Faggyness, and Kyle's Jew-eyness all over that seat, then you know what we'd do, once we'd done all that? We'd do it again, over and over until our bodies couldn't take it any more, right there, and when we do, we'll be right there, right where you're sitting now."

Kyle was staring at Stan in amazement. He was surprised as to how much thought Stan had put into that.

Cartman sat there, completely speechless. Music to Stan & Kyle's ears.

A few moments passed and the car started to make a pinging noise. "What's that?" Kyle asked

Stan glanced down at the dash board "It's just the car telling me that There's basically no petrol in it…it's running on the vapours"

"well, dude, you'd better get to a garage. The last thing we need is to be stuck halfway home with fatboy here"

"EY!" Cartman yelled in protest

"Yeah well, there's enough in there to get us up to the Petrol station just up ahead." Stan smirked again. "You know, if we got rid of some extra weight, the car would go a bit further on what it has left"

Cartman could see Stan's eyes were focused on him in the rear-view mirror . He responded bluntly "Fuck off"

Kyle chuckled to himself.

Stan drove on, trying to ignore the incessant pinging noise the car was making until he got to the petrol station where he pulled in and up to one of the pumps. He got out of the car, followed by Kyle. "I had to wait until it ran out." Stan sounded annoyed "Now it's going to cost me a fortune to refill" he said as he opened the filler cap and shoved the nozzle in

"Look at that" Kyle said, pointing towards the station shop

Stan looked over to where Kyle was pointing, but couldn't see what he was pointing at "what?"

"It's pip" Kyle continued pointing.

Stan looked over and finally noticed the blonde Englishman working behind the counter in the store "Oh yeah" Stan smiled. Pip obviously hadn't noticed them. "That reminds me, I need to get a few things. I suppose here is as gooder place as any to get them. You don't mind waiting around while I look round the store, do you?"

"Not really" Kyle responded

Cartman rolled down the window "one of you fags, go get me a chocolate bar from the shop."

"Fine, just wait there. I'll get it when I go in to pay" Stan turned his attention to the read-outs on the pump as the nozzle clicked-off. He put the nozzle back in the holder and walked into the shop, followed by Kyle.

Pip noticed them as they walked in "What-ho Gentlemen!" he said with a happy smile


	16. Chapter 15 Dear Stan

Chapter 15 Dear Stan... 

"Hello?" Stan called out as he and Kyle walked in through the front door. They dropped their bags down by the front door and walked into the kitchen. "Mum? Dad?" Stan looked around for his parents but it quickly became obvious they weren't there

Kyle noticed a note stuck to the refrigerator door and pulled it off "Erm, Stan. I think I know where your parents are" Kyle waved the note in the air

Stan took the note and read it

_Hi Stan, Honey._

_Your Farther and I have been back, but we've had to drive down to Shelly at university. Sorry sweetie, I know you were expecting us but we'll be gone an extra night. We should be back home at around noon tomorrow._

_Hug and kisses_

_Mum_

'Perfect' Stan thought. 'With the plan I made for tonight, mum and dad not being around just makes things easier' Stan smiled "Hey Kyle?" Stan screwed the note up and threw it in the bin.

"yeah?" Kyle responded

"I wasn't gonna tell you until later, but I didn't know mum and dad weren't gonna be here." Stan approached Kyle and took his hands "I've kinda got something planned tonight for just you and me. Are you up for it?"

"does it involve going to a cinema where fat people take video cameras?" Kyle sounded serious

"No." Stan gave him a confused look "But I'm not telling you what it does involve" Stan smiled

Kyle gave Stan a quick kiss on the lips "In that case, how can I say no?" he smiled warmly.

Stan returned the kiss and smiled, his gaze lingering on the hypnotic green orbs that were Kyle's eyes. The black eye Stan had given to Kyle was showing up, but at least it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

Kyle pulled away first, as he went back into the hallway to move his bag upstairs. "I thought of something today. Something that would really throw a spanner in the works for Cartman's black mail" Kyle walked up the stairs with his bag over his shoulder

"What?" Stan followed

"we need to take every copy of that film" Kyle dropped his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed he was supposed to be sleeping in, but wasn't.

"Well, there's just one problem with that" Stan held onto Kyle's waist

"It's stealing?"

"well, that and we don't know how many copies he has, nor where he has them. We could delete every copy we find on his computer, but what if he has a backup copy? He's bound to have more than just one copy of it, Kyle."

"Good point." Kyle sounded a little dismayed his idea had been shot down in flames so easily.

Stan sensed Kyle's dismay and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around Kyle and they stood there for a few minutes locked onto each other.

Kyle sat down on the end of 'his' bed, remaining in their kiss, so pulling Stan with him. Stan sat on Kyle's lap with one leg either side of him. Kyle traced his fingers half way down Stan's body and stopped just above his stomach, resting his hand over Stan's heart, which he could feel pounding.

Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle tightly, squashing Kyle's hand between them, but pressing their bodies as close together as was physically possible. He felt the sudden urge, he needed Kyle, he needed to feel his soft touch, hear his gentle panting as they kissed, smell his sweet scent. Stan realised that with his parents around, they were going to have a lot less privacy, but he was stating to need to share intimate moments with Kyle more and more. He'd got over his initial anxiety that he had on Friday, and now all he ever wanted was to spend every waking moment, With Kyle, exactly as they were right then. Things were not going to get any easier on that front, he knew they had probably been a little bit nastier to Cartman than they should have been, his parents were coming back tomorrow and at the end of the week, Kyle was going to be going back home, and they would have to find secluded spots at school before being affectionate with one-another. Things were really going to get complicated.


	17. Chapter 16 The City Of Blinding Light

Chapter 16 The City Of Blinding Light 

"Stan?" Kyle asked as he sat in Stan's car as Stan drove up the mountain side in the fading light.

"Yeah?" Stan replied, not taking his eyes off the windy mountain road.

"I love you and trust you, you know that?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Stan sounded confused

"Then why I am wearing a blind fold?" Kyle pouted

Stan chuckled "Because, dumb arse, where I'm taking you is a surprise. I don't want you guessing before we get there." Stan continued to drive

"but I wanna see" Kyle whined

"Trust me" Stan replied, rubbing Kyle's Knee.

Kyle felt Stan's touch and relaxed.

Kyle put his hand on top of Stan's, closed his eyes under the blindfold, relaxed and drifted into his own world.

Kyle wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not. He could still hear the car engine, he was still aware of the fact he was in motion, and he could feel it every time the car turned a corner, but the images, events and memories coming up in his mind really seemed like they happening there and then. The most vivid playing in front of him was that first night they had done Cartman's work.

He remembered clearly Stan's touch, the feeling of Stan's skin being pressed to his own, the sensation of Stan's lips against his, all truly amazing, and they all took Kyle's breath away. He started to realise that he was quite possibly the luckiest person in Twin Towns High. He'd landed Stan Marsh. Most of the girls were after him, and a few of the older, Gay guys as well. Then Kyle realised, he was luckier than that. Most, if not all of those were just after Stan for his body. He was the only person who really knew Stan. He wasn't sure, but perhaps that meant he was the only person, let alone guy, with a real chance. It gave him the unfair advantage, but this was an unfair advantage he didn't mind having.

Stan turned on the car radio as where he wanted to be came into sight. Kyle didn't seem to mind. He'd sat there silently for a while now, at least the radio provided some background other than the car engine. Stan couldn't stand driving with nothing other than the sound of the car.

Kyle wasn't sure what to think when he felt the car come to a stop and heard Stan switch the engine off. "Are we there?" he felt like a child for asking

"Yeah, we are, but just stay where you are for now, don't take that blind fold off." Stan replied as he got out of the car and jogged around to the back of it.

'What the heck is he up to?' Kyle thought to himself.

Stan grabbed a sheet out of the back of the car, along with the bar of chocolate he bought earlier. He jogged back around the front of the car and spread the sheet across the car's bonnet. He Turned around and looked off the side of the mountain, he smiled and signed happily before walking around to Kyle's side of the car.

Kyle heard the car door open "Stan? that you?"

"Yup. Follow me" Stan took Kyle's hand and lead him out of the car and around the front.

"it feels so open out here" Kyle said as Stan held him there

"Are you ready to see this?" Stan asked

"Stan, please remove the blindfold. I'm ready to SEE, period."

Stan chuckled and slowly took the blindfold from Kyle's eyes, revealing to him a sigh he had never seen before. Stan stood there in front and just to the side of Kyle, so as not to obscure the view.

"Oh my god!" Kyle whispered, his breath taken away by the beautiful sight. The light from the sun was just fading away on the horizon, and south park was lit up with all the lights from people's houses. They could see a few cars driving through the streets, their headlights twinkling like stars as they drove past obstacles. Kyle's face lit up as he took everything in. "It's so beautiful"

Stan looked Kyle in the eyes and smiled "We can stay here as long as you like." He walked around behind Kyle and Sat on the car's bonnet, holding the bar of chocolate in his hands.

Kyle turned around, smiled and sat next to Stan on the warm surface.

Stan unwrapped the bar of chocolate and offered some of it to Kyle "Want some?"

"I really shouldn't" Kyle broke off a piece and nibbled on it. He put his other arm over Stan's shoulders

Stan responded by putting his arm around Kyle and huddling him close "How come?" he asked.

"I haven't been keeping my eye on my sugar intake today. Saying that, right now, I don't care" Kyle gave Stan a peck on the cheek.

Stan blushed as Kyle kissed him, he didn't want to admit it, but he really didn't know what Kyle was on about with his sugar intake.

They sat there in silence, taking in the amazing sight. Stan was feeling especially nervous, considering what he had planned for to happen. He leant over and kissed Kyle deeply, wrapping both of his arms as tightly as he could around Kyle's torso.

Kyle lay back on the car, pulling Stan on top of him and returning the kiss.

Stan unzipped Kyle's jacket and pressed himself against Kyle.

Kyle didn't take long to work out in his own mind that this was Stan's way of trying to get him to have sex, but he didn't mind. He finally wanted it, he wanted Stan. Kyle reached down and rubbed Stan's crotch.

Stan was shocked, but he tried not to allow his surprise to make him move. He deepened the kiss, gently pushing his tongue into Kyle's mouth.

Kyle stroked his hand over Stan's crotch, as he could feel Stan's cock reacting to it, under his trousers. He knew full well that anyone could come up there at any moment, but he didn't care, he just wanted to make love to Stan, His Stan. Kyle slowly unbuckled Stan's belt.

Stan remained locked in their kiss and began unbuttoning Kyle's shirt slowly. He didn't want to seem to egar.

Kyle pushed Stan's trousers to the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt just As Stan undid the bottom button of his shirt. Kyle stopped and slid his arms out of his sleeves, before resuming work on Stan's buttons.

Stan lost his sense of not wanting to be too egar as he realised Kyle's shirt was off. He took Kyle's trousers off him quickly and dropped them on the floor next to the car. He broke gently away from their kiss as Kyle undid the last button of his shirt. He slipped out of the sleeves, and dropped it on the floor, Then gazed longingly into Kyle's Eyes.

Kyle nodded and gave a tug on Stan's boxer shorts, pulling them down and completely exposing Stan

Stan blushed a bit and gingerly pulled Kyle's boxers down, taking in the view of Kyle's beautiful body.

Kyle was nervous, there was no denying that, and he knew that this might hurt, but he wanted this and he had to get through the initial pain, for himself and Stan.

Stan positioned Kyle's legs, then himself, so as he could get access and see Kyle's face at the same time. "Are you ok?" he asked

Kyle nodded

Stan bent down and kissed Kyle passionately as he penetrated him slowly.

Kyle tensed up instantly, the pain shooting up through his back, but it the pain reduced almost immediately. He relaxed his muscles and returns Stan's kiss madly and passionately, egging him on.

Stan glided into Kyle slowly, trying not to hurt him too much as he pushed in deeper and deeper. He kissed Kyle with a furious passion as he went in as far as he could go, his groin coming into gentle contact with Kyle's underside. Stan stayed there for a second as he lay himself across Kyle and started moving in and out.

Kyle had never felt anything like this before in his life. It was new, exciting and fun. He was glad he was experiencing it at Stan's hand.

Stan's heart was racing. He continued to slide gently inside Kyle. He didn't want to go too hard until Kyle had got properly used to it.

Kyle pushed back against Stan, then pulled away, matching Stan's motions, but going in opposite direction. When Stan pushed in, Kyle would push against Stan, when Stan pulled back, Kyle would pull back as well. His cock was rubbing up and down in the groove and along Stan's naval, his rippling abdomen adding to the pleasure. Kyle's erection was throbbing.

Stan began speeding up, and he found himself wanting to push deeper, even though he knew it wouldn't be physically possible. He realised that, he had loved it when he and Kyle had been holding each other close, but this was better. No only were they close, but Stan was actually inside Kyle's body. Kyle had part of the most sensitive area of Stan actually inside a sensitive part of his own body. Not only that, but Stan noticed the feeling of Kyle rubbing his cock against his stomach. He felt the precum leak out of Kyle's tip as he pressed down against it.

Kyle's senses were firing off in just about every direction. On the one hand, he was still in a little bit of pain, as he was pretty sure that your arse is not supposed to have things going into it, only out of it, but on the other hand, this was the most pleasurable feeling of his life. The feeling was just amazing and he was loving every minute of it. He broke the kiss with Stan and moaned quietly.

Stan pushed harder and faster into Kyle, His orgasm was already starting to build-up, as was Kyle's. he was beginning to sweat as he trudged his cock up and down inside Kyle's tight hole.

Kyle wrapped his legs around Stan's body, not wanting Stan to "Get away" from him as he came closer and closer to orgasm. Kyle moaned louder and longer, leaning back and resting his head on the car bonnet. He wasn't sure whether his body was shutting down or working over-time but at this point he didn't care, he was going through the best and most erotic moment of his life with the one person he loved above everyone else and he just didn't want to care about anything else but that.

Stan panted and pushed in as hard and as deep as he could as his orgasm peeked, releasing his cum deep inside Kyle. He came hard and fast, but he continued sliding up and down for a few more seconds, prolonging his feeling.

Kyle arched his back, pressing hard against Stan. The feeling of Stan's hot seed shooting up deep inside him was just too much for him to handle and he had an orgasm like he had never had before. He came with avengance, shooting his load up between the two of them and coating their bodies in it.

Stan slowly relaxed and leaned back into Kyle, kissing him madly and passionately. He remained inside Kyle as they lay there across the front of his car, Covered in Kyle's liquid, with his sperm starting to leak back out of Kyle.

They lay there, not moving a muscle, just kissing each other lovingly and enjoying the afterglow. This was not a time they were going to forget for the rest of their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Guess what song I was listening to when I wrote this chapter:)


	18. Chapter 17 A Plan

Chapter 17 A Plan 

Kyle and Stan stood their by their lockers, the two bags that Cartman had given them by their feet, they were smiling at each other, one of those smiles that let everyone know they had something between them. Of course, no one knew what it was, it could have been a dirty secret, they could be up to no good, but alongside no one knowing, no one cared either, They just went about their usual school day not really giving a damn.

"Stan?" Kyle spoke up

"Hmm?" Stan replied

"My Butt is sore" Kyle Giggled

Stan burst out laughing, as did Kyle. "Well I'm not surprised, dude. It got a little over-worked last nigh, I think" A few girls walking past as Stan said that gave them funny looks. Stan stopped laughing instantly

"Don't worry, I don't think they know anything" Kyle winked and chuckled

"Hey dudes" Kenny chipped as he walked over.

"Hey Kenny" Stan and Kyle replied in unison

"What happened to you yesterday Lunch, Stan?" Kenny asked

"Oh, I was just checking something out. I had something planned for Kyle and I last night you see, and I had to make sure everything was perfect"

"And…?" Kenny enquired

"erm…yeah, everything there was fine, although the evening was even better with Kyle there, the sex was good too." Stan slipped out, not realising what he had just said.

Kyle gave him a surprised look

A grin made its way across Kenny's face. "You didn't?"

Stan turned bright red, as did Kyle

"You DID!" Kenny responded in shock. "Christ you guys move fast!"

"Keeenny! Shut uuuuup!" Stan spoke quietly

Kenny lowered his voice and smirked "I getcha" he smiled "still not ready eh?"

"No, It's just no one else's business" Kyle replied.

"Sure. I understand. Been there, done that, too poor to buy the t-shirt and all that" Kenny chuckled. He noticed the bags by their feet as Stan and Kyle leaned up against their lockers "What are those?" he asked, pointing to them

"You know how Cartman has cooked up this so called 'Clever' plan to get what ever he wants out of Stan and me?" Kyle asked

Kenny nodded in reply "Mmhmm?"

"Yeah well, his ingenious plan is to make us do his homework. He is so lame sometimes" Kyle answered, rolling his eyes

"That's all? Jeez, I'd have made you do a lot more than that. I'da been asking for favours, if you know what I mean" Kenny smiled playfully at the two of them

Kyle laughed a little "Yeah, but you've got a reputation of being a complete pervert and a total whore to keep up"

"Yeah, good point" Kenny smiled

"Hey Kenny" a random Girl approached him "If you ever get board of the little blonde kid, you give me a call, right?" she asked, handing him a bit of paper with her phone number written on it

"Anything for you, sexy" he squeezed her butt-cheeks and gave her a peck on the cheek

The girl looked pleasantly surprised, smiled at Kenny then ran over to her group of friends.

Stan smiled and looked down at Kenny's hand with the piece of paper in it "You gonna call her?" he smiled

"what makes you think I won't?" Kenny smirked

"You have Butters?" Kyle responded

"Yeah. Good point" Kenny shoved the paper back into his pocket. "I'll see if Butters is up for a threesome later"

Stan and Kyle both burst out laughing, out of shock more than anything else, Kenny just stood there smiling. "Heads up guys, here comes your favourite person"

Stan and Kyle, still laughing, looked down in the direction Kenny was pointing to see Cartman heading towards them with 2 more carrier bags this time. "Fat retard" Kyle chuckled, trying to get his laughter under control

"Well well, what's this, meeting of the fags?" Cartman asked as he walked up

"Something like that" Kenny replied

"What ever." He gave the two bags to Stan and Kyle and took the others off them "There you go arse holes. that ought to keep you busy"

"More homework!" Kyle said in astonishment

"No, you guys are going to help me sell these DVD's."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Kyle said "Cartman, we don't know anybody who would want these."

"There's a list in the bags of who normally buys them off me."

Kenny was staring down at the bags thoughtfully.

"Cartman, this is what's called illegal" Kyle shoved the bag given to him in his locker and closed it quickly

Kenny's expression went from thoughtful to smug.

"What are you smiling at, arse-rammer?" Cartman turned to Kenny

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kenny replied, still bearing his grin

"Whatever" and with that Cartman left

"Arsehole" Kyle mumbled

"Yeah, who does he think he is using us like this! This isn't fucking on." Stan complained.

"I have a plan" Kenny said "we need to go somewhere more private though. Come with me" Kenny started jogging down the school corridor. Stan shoved his bag of DVD's in his locker and they both followed him down the hall way.

They went down the hall, up a fight of stairs, then carried on down the second floor corridor, eventually ending up at the school library where Kenny came to a sudden stop, and walked calmly in through the doors, giving the librarian a polite smile and nod as he walked past her, sitting at her desk.

Stan and Kyle were close behind him. They walked in to the library calmly and finally caught up with Kenny who led them over to the quiet study area of the library and they all sat down around a table. Kenny got some books out of his rucksack to make it look like they were working.

"What's going on Kenny?" Stan asked

"You guys wanna way out of Cartman's little scheme without doing anything illegal and without him having any evidence what-so-ever about what he caught you guys doing?"

Kyle and Stan nodded in unison

"He's just given you nearly everything you need" Kenny Smiled

"He has?" Stan asked

After a few seconds Kyle's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!"

"What?" Stan really didn't know what they were talking about

"Don't you get it? Making pirate DVD's is illegal. He takes a video camera into the back of the cinema, films the movie, and then he downloads the film onto his computer before burning the DVD's. We can hand the copied discs over to the police who'll arrest Cartman, when they examine his computer, they'll find all the evidence they need" Kyle beamed.

"Yeah but, the problem is, well already know that he's bound to have more than one copy of the film he made of us" Stan still didn't sound convinced

"Leave that to me" Kenny replied "I'll get it for you. But I may need the use of one of your computers for that"

"why?" Stan asked

"Ok, what I'll do is I'll 'borrow' a spare hard drive from the electronics store. Kyle, you're good with computers, right?"

"Yeah" Kyle replied

"I'll 'break' Cartman's computer and suggest he makes you repair it. Are you familiar with a process called 'Ghosting'?" Kenny asked

"Yeah, of course. It's something you do when you're installing a new hard drive into your computer and don't want to have to take forever restoring all your information."

"Well, we can load a Ghosting program into one of your computers, and copy everything on Cartman's existing hard drive to a new one, with the exception of anything relating to his little movie of you. As far as his computer is concerned, it'll be like it never existed. We then destroy his original hard drive, with that movie on it, give him his computer back and report him to the police. The store will have found out that hard drive 'didn't turn up' in the consignment, but the warehouse make mistakes, so they'll just dispute the delivery note with the warehouse. Once the police have Cartman's computer, he'll still have to spend a day or two in a cell at the police station while his computer has the forensic guys look over it for proof. That ought to give you guys some peace and quiet for a while" Kenny said

Kyle and Stan sate there, their faces slowly lighting up at the sheer brilliance of the plan. It was going to be a bit complicated, but it was going to work, or so they hoped at least.


	19. Chapter 18 The Showers

Chapter 18 The Showers 

"I don't care! Shower!" Kyle protested

Stan had just finished football practice, they were the last ones in the changing rooms, but Stan was just eager to get out of school. "But Kyle! I wanna go home!" Stan protested in return as Kyle shoved Stan back into the changing rooms.

"Stan, your sweaty and you stink. Those are not attractive qualities"

Stan opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it, muttered to himself, turned around and headed back towards the lockers with his kit bag.

"Grumpy arse hole" Kyle said as he walked up

"Clean freak" Stan retorted.

Kyle opened one of the lockers and started getting un-dressed.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked, giving Kyle a blank stare.

"Can I borrow your soap and share a towel? I'd kinda like to have a shower too. Today was hot, I just wanna get the school stench out of me"

Stan stood there for a second, watching Kyle take his clothes off. Of course, this wasn't a new sight for him, but it still made his stomach tie up in knots every time he saw it. "S-sure." Stan stammered as he watched Kyle remove the last of his clothes.

Kyle walked towards the showers, pressing the button on the outside of the shower room, so all the showers came on "I hate having to wait for the hot water to get all the way from the boiler room to these things." He leant against the shower wall "Hurry up Stan"

Stan blinked a few times before coming back down to earth. "Oh…OH! Right." Stan grabbed his shower gel and jogged over to where Kyle was standing. "They warm yet?"

Kyle reached in and put his hand in the stream of water coming from one of the showers in the line "They're getting there" he said, feeling the Luke-warm water hit his hand.

They waited a few more minutes before stepping into the showers once they had warmed up.

Kyle splotted some shower gel on his hand and began smothering it over his body

Stan was still staring at Kyle's naked body. He grabbed the shower gel off Kyle, but without concentrating, squeezed too much out onto his hand, only noticing when he felt it dripping onto his foot. Realising, he hung the bottle over the shower pipe and quickly began plastering his own body with it.

Kyle looked over, saw Stan frantically trying to control the soapy goop and chuckled "Why is it, if you had no intention of having a shower, you still brought shower Gel with you?"

"Shut up smart arse" Stan replied with a smile, trying to give Kyle a gentle shove, but his soapy hand slipped off Kyle's wet body too easily and he stumbled.

Kyle grabbed him "woah dude, don't fall" he smiled.

Stan stood up straight with Kyle's help and kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around Kyle's body.

Kyle returned the kiss, draping his arms over Stan's shoulders. They lingered there for, what seemed to only be a few seconds to the two of them, but was actually a good couple of minutes before they were interrupted by a voice coming from outside the showers "Who's in there?"

They dropped each other in a split second, jumping at least 6 feet apart

"Two of us, Coach."

"Marsh? Is that you?" The coach stuck his head around into the showers. "Broslofski? What are you doing here? You didn't have practice today did you?" he asked, looking at his clip-board to make sure.

"No, Sir. I just felt like I needed a shower, I knew Stan might still be here so I could borrow some soap, so I came in. a clean body, clean mind and all that, Coach."

"Good man" The coach replied. "Good practice today, Stan. I'm seeing some real improvement out of you just lately. Too bad the rest of the team aren't as good as you, then we might actually win a game of football."

"Thanks" Stan Smiled

The coach looked at his Clip board again "You're on track Practice last period tomorrow, Broslofski. I'm Gonna put you through your paces. You've got the makings of a good runner, Kyle, and I want to see a reduction in your time it takes to run the 400 Metres."

"I'll try my best" Kyle replied

"Glad to hear it. I want one-hundred and ten percent out of you tomorrow. Now Hurry up, you two. Don't you have homes to go to?" The coach asked as he turned away and walked out of the changing rooms.

"That was close" Kyle breathed, re-approaching Stan

"Yeah, I know" Stan turned around to face Kyle and pulled him close again. Stan still couldn't get enough of the feeling of Kyle's soft, smooth skin pressed against his own.

"Stan! We just came within an inch of getting caught! Are you insane!"

"No, I'm in love" Stan kissed him

Kyle tried to pull back for a second, but eventually melted into Stan's lips, kissing back gently and pressing against him.

Stan ran his hand down Kyle's front and brought it to rest on Kyle's stiffening cock. He was surprised to be getting such a quick response out of Kyle's body, even though he shouldn't have been, he was getting pretty 'worked up' himself.

Kyle gave a slight whimper as Stan broke their kiss and started kissing a line down his front. "Oh Stan" he moaned as Stan's lips started kissing along his now fully erect cock.

Stan gulped as he stared down Kyle's cock in his hands, the water from the showers causing his hair to fall into his eyes. He'd never even thought about doing anything like this before, he had no idea how it would taste, but he was going to try it anyway. He kissed the tip of Kyle's cock, then sucked on it for a few seconds, then slid his lips over the head and slowly down the shaft.

Kyle felt kind of helpless. He wanted this more than anything, but he knew that someone could walk in any minute, and it was kind of turning him on even more.

Stan sucked gently on Kyle's cock, sliding it almost right out of his mouth, then as far back in as it could go.

Kyle leant back against the wall, Stan kneeling down in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing but the pure pleasure coarseing through his body.

Stan started rubbing what of Kyle's cock he couldn't get into his mouth with the hand that was wrapped around it, and played with Kyle's balls in the other.

Kyle's knees buckled underneath him and he slid slowly down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his legs apart and Stan leaning over his crotch giving him the first blowjob of his life. This felt amazing to Kyle. Not better than what Stan did to him the other night, just different, and amazeing.

Stan pressed his tongue up against the more sensitive, underside of Kyle's cock, rubbing his rough tongue along the most sensitive bits of the head and massaging Kyle's balls.

Kyle tipped his head back. "Oh god Stan. Keep going, please, Don't stop." He felt like a bit of a whore saying that, but he didn't care, neither did Stan, who just kept up sucking.

Stan felt Kyle's balls and cock begin to throb. He knew straight away That Kyle's orgasm was starting to build and prepared himself for what was to come, namely Kyle!

Kyle could feel his orgasm bubbling inside himself. He slid Further down, laying almost perfectly flat as Stan worked on him.

Stan ran his hand over Kyle's stomach, the water hitting it making it slippery and perfectly smooth.

Kyle suddenly arched his back as Stan's sucking sent him over the edge, shooting a long and hard stream of cum into Stan's mouth.

Stan lapped at the end of Kyle's cock, prolonging his orgasm by sending waves of pleasure up Kyle's body, scrambling just about every other electronic signal his brain was sending out.

Kyle cried out, then collapsed on the floor with his head resting up against the wall and panting lightly and his balls emptied into Stan's mouth.

Stan did something he never thought he would do and swallowed the lot, leaving only traces on his tongue. He slid gently up Kyle's body and kissed him deeply, sharing the flavour of Kyle's own seed with him.

Kyle Returned the kiss deeply and passionately. His mind was made up now, he wasn't just going to "give having a boyfriend a go" he was full-on in love with Stan.

They lay there for a few more minutes, holding each other then got up to dry off and get dressed.


	20. Chapter 19 The Bible

Chapter 19 The Bible 

Stan pulled up on their driveway, and having parked behind his parents car, he knew that this time, they were actually home this time "Crap" he thought. He was really suffering from Blue balls from his and Kyle's encounter in the showers, and he was hoping he could get Kyle to 'help out' with that. Pretty obviously, that was out of the question, until later at least. They got out of the car and went into the house. "Hey mum!" Stan called

Sharon Marsh came to the kitchen doorway "Oh, Hello boys. How was school?"

Stan looked at Kyle and smirked, Kyle Smirked back "Better than usual, actually." Stan replied

"Good. Hi Kyle" She waved at Kyle

"Hi" Kyle replied with a smile.

"Mum, Kenny's gonna be coming around in a bit just to drop off some stuff for us, is that OK?"

"Of course, Stanley. Why, I haven't seen little Kenny in months now."

"Thanks mum" Stan said as he ran up the stairs, followed by Kyle.

They shot into Stan's room and closed the door behind them, tossing their bags onto the floor on the opposite side of the room

"How long before Kenny gets here?" Kyle asked

"I dunno" Stan looked at the clock on his bedroom wall "Not long, I hope he got everything."

"I'm sure he did. Is he going to see if he can bring the computer today?"

"Yeah, I think so. But how he's going to get the DVD's and the computer out of the house without Cartman noticing that he's taking the DVD's, I do not know."

Kyle raised his eyebrows in agreement. Kenny was good at this kind of thing, he could steal your shirt whiles you were still wearing it and you wouldn't notice, but this had to be challenging, even for him

"I'll be back in a sec" Stan left the room and went downstairs

Kyle looked around and found his eyes came to rest on something on Stan's bookshelf. He had a small collection of books, but one just seemed to jump out at Kyle; The Bible.

He leafed through it. Christianity was all around him, but Kyle had never really given it a second thought. He knew Stan was a Christian, but he didn't think a copy of the bible would be something Stan kept in his room. Still, it looked almost new, Stan had probably never even looked at the first page of it.

Stan walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I didn't think the Bible was something you, of all people, would pick up"

Kyle looked at him "Why not?" he asked

Stan looked blank "Well…you're Jewish" Stan approached him

"You noticed, huh?" Kyle smiled

Stan Smirked "I did the other night…and today in the shower" He put his arm around Kyle

"Stan!" Kyle shoved him playfully.

Stan chuckled as he stumbled back a little. "ok, bad joke" he said, getting back up and re-approaching Kyle

"Yeah, very bad. But, at least you've been paying attention to detail" Kyle smiled and Kissed him.

Stan giggled and returned the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: In this chapter, I really wanted to bring religion into it. I have no idea why. It's just...well, Kyle's Jewish and Stan is a Catholic. :) I actually got inspiration from that scene in Mission Impossible, where Ethan is sitting there trying to work out who "Max" is, he looks up and sees the bible there. That's where my flash of inspiration came from. Really though, this chapter has nothing to do with the story, it's just funny :)


	21. Chapter 20 I've Got them

Chapter 20 I've Got Them! 

"So you really don't mind me borrowing these?" Kenny Asked Cartman as he walked out of the house, a big carrier bag in one hand and the computer under his arm

"You can borrow the DVD's as long as you get the Jew to fix my computer. I don't get it, it was working fine this morning."

"It's probably just a loose connection has fell out inside it or something. I'll see what he says, but I doubt it'll be difficult to fix anyway"

"He'd better fix it" Cartman replied

Kenny faked a smile "Later." He said as he turned away and walked off

"See ya Kenny" Cartman shut the door "Poor piece of shit" Cartman said to himself

"Fat arse" Kenny mumbled to himself as he wandered down the street.

"That seemed too easy. There's no way that I managed to scoop all the copies of that disc into this bag and he just let me walk out of there." He stopped at the crossing, looked around and crossed the road. "I just hope to hell this plan works, or that they have a back-up plan if it doesn't"

He passed a few shops, including the one he worked at. Kenny paused and looked in the window at the display of electronic gadgets, gizmos, nodded at one of his co- workers, then carried on walking.

"Shit, I'm getting some funny looks" he realised as he walked down the street. What he was carrying isn't usually what you would see someone walking down the street with. He picked up the pace, all the people looking at him carrying that stuff made him uncomfortable. Not to mention what would happen if HE got caught with a computer that wasn't his and a carrier bag full of pirate DVD's. South Park had got slightly bigger over the years, so Barbrady, in one of his slightly more competent moments, had taken on more police officers, who, for a change, had more than 2 brain cells to rub together, if one of them caught him with that lot, it would be jail time for sure.

He made his way through the town, arriving at the Marshes quickly. He put the computer down, rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

Stan's Dad answered the door. "Oh Hi Kenny. Are you after Stan and Kyle?"

"Yeah. They In?" Kenny replied with a smile

"Yeah, sure. You know where Stan's room is, right?"

"Yeah, Thanks" Kenny smiled and picked up what he was transporting as Randy shifted aside to let him in.

Kenny got up to Stan's room and found, to his delight, since his hands were full, that the door was open ajar. He nudged it open with his shoulder and stood there watching the scene that he had come across.

Stan & Kyle were kneeling on Stan's bed, their shirts tossed aside, arms tightly around each other and their lips seemingly super-glued together, there eyes closed, lost in their own world.

Kenny moved quietly, putting the stuff down on the floor and pushing the door back closed behind him.

After a few minutes Stan flicked one of his eyes open briefly and saw Kenny standing there watching. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, jumping back to the opposite side of the bed to Kyle and nearly falling off the end.

Kyle opened his eyes, wondering what was going on and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Kenny. He dived for his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. "Kenny! Don't you ever knock!"

"Yeah, usually, but I take an un-locked, open door as an invite to walk in. Normally, if you are doing something dodgy behind it, you lock it first."

Stan and Kyle looked blankly at each other, Kenny had a point. They had just been going at it and not remembered to lock the door, which was ASKING to get caught.

Stan sighed, shook his head lightly and smiled "Yeah. Anyway, what did you manage to get away with?" he asked, looking at what Kenny had brought in

"Just about everything, I hope" Kenny grabbed the bag of DVD's and up-ended it onto the bed between Stan and Kyle. "he said that he'd put all of the CD's of you guys in disguised boxes, so while I was watching though them, I'd find a few. So they should all be in here, it's just a case of finding them"

"What about that?" Kyle pointed to the computer

Stan turned to Kyle "That's gonna have to be your bit. I don't know how to root through the hundreds of files on a computer to find just the one, which Cartman is no doubt going to have hidden somewhere deep inside it. You're the only one out of us that could do that"

Kenny smiled "Anyway, I've gotta get going to work. I'll see if I can grab a new hard drive today, but I am not gonna guarantee anything. It's all checked meticulously, so I dunno how I'm gonna manage it. Anyway, I'll let you two get back to what you were doing" Kenny smirked as he walked out.

"Later Kenny!" Stan and Kyle called after him

Stan leant over the Pile of DVD's on the bed and kissed Kyle's soft lips "Now, where were we?" he smiled

"We really should start looking through this lot" Kyle resisted Stan slightly, but feeling almost unable to resist the urges inside himself.

"We SHOULD do" Stan Smirked, getting up and locking the door "the question is, are we going to? Or can we think of something that we would much rather be doing?" He asked with a smirk.

That was it. There was no way Kyle was going to find the strength inside himself to push Stan off him again "Well…I guess it can wait at least a little while"

That was the answer Stan had been hoping for. He Sat on Kyle's lap with one leg either side of Kyle.

Kyle put his arms around Stan's neck and pulled Stan down into a gentle Kiss. Kyle only just noticed how soft and moist Stan's lips were, strange that he should only just notice it, but he did.

Stan slipped his tongue over Kyle's, once again enjoying the rough/smooth feeling of it. He pulled Kyle close and hugged him tightly, that was one of the things he really loved about being with Kyle that he never really got with Wendy, the closeness, the fact he could squeeze Kyle tight and Kyle wouldn't complain like Wendy did. Stan loved closeness.

Kyle squeezed Stan in return, pulling the boy as close as he could to his body. He just loved the feeling of Stan pressed close to him, he loved Stan being inside him even more, but close was enough for now. He stroked the tent in Stan's jeans, feeling Stan's body flex as he did so.

Stan Lifted Kyle's shirt up, Kyle raised his arms so Stan could remove it but he was stopped in his tracks by a voice from downstairs

"Boys! Dinner!" Sharon Called up the stairs

'CRAP!' Stan thought.

They slowly broke off their kiss, but Kyle kept his hand on Stan's crotch and rubbed up and down slightly "I'll finish you off later, but we need to check those" he motioned to the stuff Kenny had bought over.

Stan Nodded in agreement.

They both got up and left the room


	22. Chapter 21 unexpected, uninvited

-21-

_Unexpected, Uninvited_

Stan and Kyle lay there on Stan's bed fast forwarding through one of Cartman's DVD's. They had 3 piles of DVD boxes next to the bed. One with a post-it note that said "Unwatched" on it, one with a post-it that said "Us" on it and one with a post-it that said "Not us" stuck to it.

Kyle was resting his head on Stan's chest and Stan was fiddling mindlessly with one of Kyle's Albern locks with one hand, the remote for the DVD player in the other.

"This would be so much easier if we hadn't gone to the cinema that day" Kyle said boredly

Stan smiled down at him "Yeah" he replied. Kissing the top of Kyle's head softly

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and calmly moved apart, just in case someone came into Stan's room, and someone did, Sharon. "Ok boys, we're going out for a few hours. We'll be late back so don't wait up for us, will you be OK on your own?"

"We'll be fine, thanks mum" Stan replied blankly, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"See you later, sweetie. Bye Kyle."

Kyle turned around and smiled "Bye, Have a good time"

With that, Sharon left the room. They listened for the front door opening and closing before Stan and Kyle fell back onto each other.

"You're such a kiss-up, you know that?" Stan smiled

"kissing-up never hurt anyone" Kyle said lazily as he lay there.

"true" Stan replied. He gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek and sat up.

Kyle giggled slightly

"What?" Stan asked, looking confused

"nothing it's just I remembered something from when we were in elementary school" Kyle smiled as Stan stood up.

Stan walked over to the DVD player, took the disc out into it's box and tossed into the "Not us" pile "What?" He looked a little confused

"Do you remember, we used to use 'Fag', 'Gay', 'Homo', 'Queer' and all that as insults?"

Stan nodded

"Don't you find it just a little bit ironic that we used to use those words as insults, like the few times that I turned around said to you 'arse rammer' and now…we're…well…" Kyle trailed off as Stan came right up nose-to-nose with him.

"Gay with each other?" Stan asked right before kissing Kyle softly

"Yeah"

"Maybe it's Karma." Stan chuckled

Kyle Glared at him. For some reason, he was suddenly really feeling guilty for using homosexuality as an insult "It's not funny, Stan" Kyle pouted

"Yes it is. Anyway, all that stuff is just to do with growing up. Ike does it now, so do all the other third and forth graders. The amount of times I walk past the elementary school and hear "ass rammer" being called across the playground is unbelievable."

"True" Kyle replied, still not feeling a hundred percent satisfied with the answer

"I wouldn't worry about it. What's done is done and cannot be…" Stan was cut off by a noise outside his window "…what on earth was that?"

Kyle looked around, unsure of where the noise came from "I have no idea"

Stan got up and walked over towards the window as the noise came again. He realised that someone was throwing pebbles at his window. "what the? Who the hell's doing that…Oh" He looked outside the window to see Wendy standing there with Cartman "This just keeps getting better and better"

"What?" Kyle got up and followed Stan as he raced down stairs to the front door "Oh" He said as Stan opened the door and he saw what was there.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked

"What's HE doing here?" Wendy snarled

"Fixing Fatboy's computer and staying for a few nights just while his room is painted."

"CARTMAN!" Kyle pushed past Stan, Grabbed Cartman by the front of his clothes and growled at him "what the HELL do you think you're playing at?"

Cartman smirked in reply "I just came over to see how you were getting on with my computer"

"What did you tell her?" Kyle pointed at Wendy, who Stan was trying to control

"I just told her that you and fag boy we're spending a few nights in the same room. She drew her own conclusions. I see you're eye is still pretty bad then"

"Yeah, no thanks to you, fatso" Kyle dropped Cartman

"Don't call me fat, But fucker"

Kyle shot Cartman a death stare, but slowly a smirk spread across his face "You know, with all the effort you put into making our lives hell, you know, filming us, coming up to us in school, bringing Wendy here...anyone would think you have a thing for Stan or me, or the two of us together"

"Fuck you, arsehole"

"Oh god, please, no thanks. I'd really rather not be fucked by you. Stan's a much better catch" Kyle retorted as he turned hic back to Cartman and headed back towards Stan's house.

"But Stan! We saw you together! You've both been pretty much joined at the hip over the last few days" Wendy complained.

Stan coverd his eyes with his hands and tried to control his temper "Look! We've been friends for a very long time! Don't you think it's normal? Unlike half the football team, I don't accuse you of sleeping with Bebe, do I?"

"Wendy, Please, go away" Kyle approached her from behind "For your own sake as much as anyone else's" he said calmly

"What?" she asked, sounding like she was about to cry

"All you're doing when you keep coming up to Stan, is pissing him off more and more. Think about it, the more pissed off he is with you, the less chance you have"

Stan just stood there, not quite knowing what to think. He would have thought that with the fact Wendy was trying to win Stan back, that would have pissed Kyle off.

"Wendy, for your own sake, as much as anyone else's, please, go home." Kyle said, softly.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and nodded, tears beginning to well-up in her eyes. She turned around and slowly walked away, Leaving Cartman absolutely speechless.

"Go the fuck away, Cartman. And if you try anything like that again, the deal is off." Stan growled

"Whatever, pair of fags" Cartman replied

Stan turned around to walk back into the house, Followed by Kyle who flipped him off before they closed the door.


	23. Chapter 22 The Bleachers

-22-

_The Bleachers_

'Kyle should be doing track about now' Stan thought as he came out of the school onto the Track & Field area and headed towards the bleachers to sit down and watch Kyle.

Sure enough, Kyle was just jogging on the spot on the 400 metres track to warm himself up and get ready. Kyle didn't notice Stan as he came up almost right along side him and sat on the bleachers.

Stan sat himself down with his English folder oh his lap. He had an essay he needed to start roughing out, but it was a hot day, When he saw Kyle remove his shirt and toss it to the side of the track, he knew right then, there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate.

"Right! You all know what I want to see from each and every one of you. One hundred and ten percent effort! Don't any of you dare stop giving it your all, unless you drop dead running around, you are not allowed to stop!" The coach bellowed "Ready!" They stooped down "Set!" They raised their back ends into the air "GO!" the coach yelled as he fired a banger-gun into the air.

Kyle and the others raced off around the track. Stan thought for a second that all he was going to see were blurs flying around the track, but that wasn't so. He could still make out which one was Kyle as they raced away.

Kyle was taking it slowly and pacing himself. He was in third, but that didn't matter, he finished forth the last time they had practice, so he wasn't over-bothered about his position, he just wanted to finish without his lungs feeling like they were about to implode. 'I know coach wanted me to shave some off my lap time, but I want to live afterwards'

Stan opened his folder, but instead of writing an essay, like he was supposed to be doing, he absent mindedley started doodling something. He didn't know what it was because he kept his eyes fixed on Kyle as he ran around the track.

"Hu-hu-Hey Stan" Butters came up behind him

Stan jumped out of his skin "WHA!" he said as he fell backwards off the bench

"oh sweet Jesus! Are you ok?" Butters bent over him

Stan quickly collected his thoughts and got back up, dusting himself off "Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Jeez, Butters! You scared the shit outta me!"

"S-s-Sorry, Stan. I-I-I didn't mean to, Honest" Butters Said in a small voice, looking down at his feet.

Stan smiled "Don't worry about it" he said, sitting back down and picking his folder back up

"D-Do you mind if I join you?" butters asked, sitting down next to Stan

Stan was staring at Kyle again, who was now lying down on the floor by the start/finish line panting. "Sure, Go a head" he said, smiling stupidly as he stared at Kyle, who's shirt was up fair enough for Stan to see his belly button.

"I'm only here to wait for Kenny anyway" Butters sat down

"Oh? where's he?" Stan asked, waking up from his trance

"Over there" Butters pointed to a blonde haired boy who was queuing up for the long jump

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice him before" Stan Waved At Kenny and was surprised when Kenny Waved back

Kyle lay there on the ground, still trying to catch his breath. He noticed Stan sitting on the bleachers, waving to someone that wasn't him. Kyle turned over and saw Kenny waving back. He looked and noticed Butters next to Stan 'Maybe they have a threesome arranged or something' Kyle giggled to himself.

"BROSLOFSKI!" The Coach barked as he loomed over Kyle.

'Uh-oh' Kyle thought. "Coach?" he asked, timidly.

"Well done. That was two seconds off your lap time. I'd like to see four, but you're getting there. Keep it up, boy."

"Oh" Kyle Smiled "Thanks….I mean, Yes Coach"

"That's M'Boy" Coach said as he walked away."

"I wander what that was about" Butters commented to Stan

"I dunno. Knowing coach it was either a compliment or a quiet arse-booting. Kyle's still smiling, so it was probably the first."

"I-I-I dunno how you guys do it, Stan. I can hardly take the punishment that is Phu-phu-Phys-Ed. Let alone extra training. It'd k-kill me."

Stan Shrugged "You get used to the torture" he chuckled. "It gets to the point where your body builds up the ability to take it without a problem. Thing is, Coach sometimes works out that what he thought was your best, Isn't any more, so he pushes you harder, but as I say; You get used to it."

"Oh, I-I-I see."

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS! HIT THE SHOWERS!" The coach called out.

Kyle sat up and looked at Stan and Kenny, who instantly saw him staring. He got up and started walking towards them.

Stan turned bright red as Kyle began to approach them. Kenny, of course, took this opportunity make fun of Stan "That shade of red doesn't suit you, you know" he chuckled.

Stan glared at him, his cheeks burning. "Shut uuuup" he complained.

Kyle approached them and sat down next to Stan "Hey" he smiled

"Hiya" they all responded in unison.

"Did you guys have any luck with the stuff I brought over the other night?" Kenny asked

"Yeah, a little. I've managed to isolate the files from Cartman's computer and delete them, it just needs that new hard drive now, you know, to make sure the 'evidence' is all gone" Kyle responded

"And we've got through all the DVD's. I've only found about 5 with that movie on there. I took the discs with that on them out and replaced them with some blank ones. The same cheap-o brand fat boy uses."

"Ok, well, I have that hard drive. I managed to sneak it off the back of the lorry from another stores consignment, so there's gonna be no come-back to me or the store. I'll bring that over tonight, reckon you can have the computer and DVD's ready for collection by six?" he asked

"Yeah, six should be fine." Stan replied "Right, Kyle?"

"Well, no. not if Kenny's gonna bring the hard drive over with him at six. I'll need at least another forty-five minutes" Kyle replied

"Oh! I brought it with me, it's in my locker. Sorry, I forgot to mention that" Kenny chuckled.

"Oh, then yeah, six should be fine. It's a fairly big drive, but the computer is actually pretty fast, so I'll start ghosting the files at five, it should be done by six at the latest"

"Sorted then. I'll tell him I've kept the DVD's a bit longer to watch them, so we can hand those and the ones he gave you to sell over to the police"

"A-ar-are you sure this is gonna work, Kenny?" Butters stammered

"Hell yeah. What he's doing is illegal" Kenny replied.

"How is it?" Stan asked, not realising Kenny was referring to the DVD's

Kenny, Kyle and Butters stared at him blankly "How is making illegal copies of a film by taking a video camera into the cinema illegal?" Kenny asked.

"Oh! I thought you meant the blackmail" Stan blushed.

They all laughed lightly at him "That's only illegal in certain circumstances" Kyle said.

"Oh." Stan bluntly replied


	24. Chapter 23 Hard Drives And Stuff

-23-

_Hard drives and stuff_

Kyle busily rummaged in Cartman's computer while Stan looked over the installation poster that came out of the box. "So tell me again, why are we changing this bit?"

"Ok." Kyle responded, plugging a few cables in "When you hit 'save' on the computer, what ever you are saving saves it's self to the disk as ones and Zeros. Are you with me?"

"Yeah" Stan replied

"The computer then saves an extra piece of information to the disk, it saves a set of instructions in a specific area that tells the computer where on the disk the file is saved. Still with me?"

"Yeaaah, I think so" Stan responded.

"Well, when you delete a file, all hitting the delete key does is go to that area that tells the computer where the file is saved and deletes that bit. It doesn't change the ones and zeros that are the actual file until they are over-written with a new file. The thing is, with those ones and zeros still in that specific order, you can still get the file back, if you know how. The thing is, we don't know if fatboy knows how to, so we're not taking any chances. By putting a new drive in, the computer will only copy over the one's and zeros that aren't marked as 'free space' in other words; only the stuff we can see on the screen." Kyle said as he slid the cover back into place and secured it on with some screws.

"Ok, you lost me there."

Kyle sighed. "We're doing it because we don't want to take any risks, Stan"

"See, I understood that. You should talk to me like I'm an idiot more often" Stan smiled

Kyle looked over at him and smirked "Who says I don't?"

"Arsehole" Stan replied with a chuckle

Kyle smiled and pressed the power button on the front of the computer and watched on the screen as the computer booted up into windows. "Now all we need to do is set the program that copies all the files over going, and we can sit back, relax and do a few other things while it works through" Kyle Smiled.

Stan watched as Kyle put a CD in the computer and pressed a few buttons. "Is that it?"

Kyle pressed a few more buttons, the computer came up with a message saying "Spooka Ghost application starting", the screen changed and came up "copying files, Please wait…" "Yeah, that's it. Should only take about another forty-five minutes. Give or take a little." Kyle looked at his watch "that should mean it'll be done at five-forty-five. Kenny'll be here at six-ish to take it off our hands…hopefully"

"Hopefully" Stan echoed, looking at Kyle with big eyes.

Kyle stared back at him and scooted closer in the chair, stood up and put his arms around Stan's waist.

Stan was taken a back slightly, but only briefly. He reached over and gently kissed Kyle.

Kyle returned the kiss and they hung there for a few minutes, until gently breaking away from each other. "We're taking a bit of a risk here, but you are totally worth it, Stan. You're worth it to me, at least."

Stan smiled at Kyle and pulled him back down onto the bed. "You're worth anything and everything to me." He whispered.

Kyle lay ontop of Stan, closed his eyes and hugged him tightly.

Stan could feel Kyle's boner pressing against his leg. It was long and felt very firm. He knew what it looked like by now, but that didn't stop his curiosity wondering for a second.

Kyle opened his eyes again and kissed Stan softly on the lips, running his hand down Stan's front and over his groin area.

Stan brushed a few strands of his raven hair out of his eyes and gazed up at Kyle, who was starting to undo Stan's shirt.

Stan sat up and moved Kyle off him. Kyle looked at him, looking hurt "What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't want?"

"No. it's not that" Stan got up and locked the door, then came back to Kyle, and kissed him deeply, laying him down on the bed and straddling Kyle's body. "You were doing everything just right" Stan said as he un-buckled Kyle's belt.

Kyle reached back up and finished un-buttoning Stan's shirt. He Felt a little bit uncomfortable that he could feel his hard cock pressing against Stan's underside, but that's to be expect he thought, since Stan was sitting on top of him. Stan didn't seem to mind.

Stan was actually turned on by it. He took Kyle's belt off and dropped it on the floor next to them, unzipping Kyle's trousers.

As the zip went down, it released an enormous amount of pressure from that area of Kyle's body. He knew that clothes could sometimes feel constrictive, but whenever he got a boner, his trousers just made him feel like everything down there was encased in concrete and had no room to move about at all.

Stan sat up a little and removed his own trousers before sitting back down across Kyle's groin and working on his trousers.

Kyle reached up and put his arms around Stan's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Stan kissed Kyle back softly, savouring the feeling of Kyle's soft, moist lips over his own as he unbuttoned Kyle's shirt.

Kyle felt a breeze of cooler air pass over his body as Stan opened his shirt and kissed him back softly. He reached inside Stan's boxers and rubbed the palm of his hand over the tip of Stan's cock.

Stan removed Kyle's boxer shorts, exposing Kyle's hard, throbbing cock.

Kyle blushed lightly, pulling at Stan's boxers, waiting for Stan to sit up a little, so he could remove them.

Stan did just that, he sat up off Kyle a little bit and let Kyle pull his boxers off and drop them on the floor. He got up properly and hopped over to his desk draw.

Kyle looked at him curiously "What's up?" he asked

Stan pulled something out of the draw and showed it to Kyle. It was a pump action bottle with a label that read "Aquarius cream" in big letters. "The doctor gave me this for a skin problem, but it's non-medicated and works nicely as lubricant" he said, squirting some out onto the palm of his hand.

"Oh" Kyle said with a coy smile

Stan straddled Kyle once more and placed his hand with the cream on it around Kyle's erection and started stroking him, plastering the cream all over Kyle's shaft & head.

Kyle arched his back and moaned lightly as Stan rubbed him off, eagerly awaiting what was going to happen next.

Stan moved gently and positioned his hole over Kyle's cock head and sat down slowly, moaning lightly as Kyle's member entered him.

Kyle relaxed as Stan's sphincter enveloped his cock.

Stan gently sunk all the way down to the base of Kyle's cock and remained their for a few seconds before stating to slide up and down on him, enjoying every sensation that Kyle's long, hard, thick member sent through him.

Kyle started moving in time, staying out of sync with Stan's motions. He had never felt anything like this before, and he already loved it. It was taking all of his concentration to think "Don't cum yet! Don't cum yet!" He ran his finger down Stan's front and sat up to kiss his firm chest.

Stan repeatedly clenched up around Kyle's cock as he slid off, easing-up as he slid back on. He lent down and wrapped his arms tightly around Kyle, his own cock rubbing against Kyle's stomach.

Kyle put his arms back around Stan, pulling him down so as he could lie on his back. As Kyle hit the mattress he pulled Stan into a deep and passionate kiss.

Stan kissed him back lovingly, wrapping Kyle's tongue with his own.

Kyle reached down and played with the head of Stan's cock, getting his hand covered in Stan's precum, he used that as a light lube to allow him to smoothly stoke Stan's member up and down. He felt the pre leaking out of his own member. 'God, how does he make me start to cum so quickly?' he thought, savouring the feeling.

Stan was thinking the same thing as he quickly began to approach 'the point of no return'

Kyle moaned as his orgasm began to steal up on him, causing his body to buck and jolt, and him to thrust up into Stan.

Stan's cock began to twitch as Kyle pushed into him harder and harder, and after a few seconds he called out as he came, shooting a big wad of cum all over Kyle's body, soaking him in the sticky-smooth white fluid.

Kyle pushed in as hard as he could with Stan's orgasm causing him to clam down on Kyle's cock. Kyle held Stan close and tight as he orgasmed and emptied himself inside Stan.

They remained in their position for a few more seconds, as their bodies calmed down from the waves of pleasure.

Stan sat up and moved off Kyle, lying next to him and licking his cum-drenched stomach.

Kyle simply lay there, panting for breath and enjoying the feeling.

Stan rolled on top of him once more and kissed him deeply as they lay there in the afterglow that was setting in.

They lay like that for a few moments before Kyle broke the kiss. Stan looked down and saw Kyle had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, it just felt so good, so right, I love you Stan" He said, turning his head away and trying to wipe the tears on the pillow.

Stan nuzzled his neck and whispered in Kyle's ear "I love you too, Kyle."


	25. Chapter 24 The Cops

-24-

_The Cops_

"This Had better work, Kenny." Stan sighed as they approached the police station.

"Don't worry it will" Kenny replied with a smirk on his face

They were walking down south parks high-street towards the police station, the sun blazing on the back of their necks. It was the hottest day for Colorado this year so far. They all have a plastic carrier bag full of Cartman's pirate DVD's in their hands and they all had the story planned out and collaborated, not that it wasn't the truth, they just all wanted to make sure they were telling the same truth, should the police want to take separate statements off them.

They had all planned to tell the police that Cartman had approached them all over the phone about selling something for him, but he didn't want to tell them what over the phone, they all had to go to his house. They would then say that once they arrived there, Cartman told them the full story. After that they would tell the police that they had each been blackmailed into doing it, which was why they had come forward. Kenny was going to say that Cartman was threatening to tell Butters that Kenny was two-timing him and that he loved the other guy, Pip, much more. Stan was going to tell them that Cartman had been threatening to tell the coach about the fact he's going out with Kyle, which would surely get both of them kicked off the sports teams, and Kyle was going to tell the police the same as that, but throw in the fact that he's Jewish, and Cartman had threatened to tell the rabbi and Kyle's parents.

The plan was sure to work. It was like a good soap, it had everything. Blackmail, forbidden love, drama, a nymphomaniac, and of course, someone who is blackmailing the rest of the cast.

They approached the police station, and walked through the automatic doors up to the front desk officer. "Hello there, boys!"

"Hi." Stan replied bluntly "We've got proof that someone is breaking the law and making like, hundreds of dollars in the process"

"Yeah, making illegal copies of films by taking a video camera into the back of the cinema" Kyle added.

The front desk officer was slightly taken aback, and didn't quite know how to react "Well…erm…have you got any proof?" he asked, slightly suspiciously.

"Duh!" Stan replied rudely, dumping his carrier bag full of DVD's onto the counter. He wasn't in the mood to be called a liar by someone he thought was a 'wannabe cop' "Of course we have proof! We have three carrier bags full of proof of what he's doing, the only thing we don't have any PHYSICAL proof of, is how he was trying to blackmail us into selling them for him"

The front desk officer remained stumped. Riiight. I'm just gonna call one of me senior officers down" he said, picking up the phone next to him and dialling a few numbers.

"Jesus Christ, this guy is dumber than Barbrady" Stan groaned, folding his arms on the desk and resting his forehead on them.

"Yeah, hi Sarge. I've got three lads here in front of me, they say they evidence someone is making pirate DVD's and blackmailing them into selling them. Yeah, I think some of the evidence is in their hands. Yeah. Ok then, I'll let them know." He said and put the phone down. "Ok guys, there'll be an officer up here in a minute to have a talk with you. You can wait over there" he said, pointing to an area of the room where there were a few benches.

The boys walked over to them and sat down, placing the bags between their legs. Kyle spoke up "I realised something last night"

"That you kiss boys?" Kenny replied with a smirk

Kyle chuckled "Yeah, that too, but there was something else."

"What?" Stan enquired.

"Well, I wasn't completely sure whether I was right about blackmail only being illegal in certain circumstances, so I looked in one of my dad's books to find out."

"What did you find?" Kenny asked

"I found that I was right, but those circumstances apply to us. We need to Point out that he is blackmailing us for illegal monetary gain" Kyle grinned.

"For what?" Kenny and Stan asked in unison.

"Wanna translate that into English?" Kenny asked

Kyle sighed "Meaning he's blackmailing us into breaking the law so he can get money."

"And that's illegal?" Stan asked

"Yes, Stan" Kyle rolled his eyes and smiled

"Well then" a big grin crossed Kenny's face "it would appear our fat, not-so-little friend has a problem, wouldn't it?"

all three of them sat there for a few minutes smirking as they thought of how deep in the shit Cartman would be by the end of the day. Eventually another policeman came through the door next to the front desk, and spoke to the front desk officer who pointed to them.

"Boys! Would you like to follow me for a minute please?"

The boys looked at each other, smiled, picked up the bags and followed the police officer back through the door.


	26. Chapter 25 Interviews

-25-

_Interviews_

They all stood around a desk somewhere in the back of the police station. The carrier bags full of DVD's had been taken off them by the policeman and they had been told they would be interviewed separately.

A man wearing a suit stuck his head out of the room he was in and smiled warmly "Kyle! You're turn to make a statement first. We're going by the alphabetical order your last names, so Stan, you're next and we'll finish off with you, Kenny.

"Ok" Stan and Kenny replied and nodded

Kyle got up and ambled into the interview room where the officer who had brought them down to this end of the station was sitting with a large pad and a pen. He sat down in the only available chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Right" the suited man said as he shut the door. "Kyle, I think it's safe to say that you know you're not in trouble here, but we have to do statements in this fashion, simply so as your friends can't hear what you're saying and lie to back it up. Do you understand?" He asked

Kyle Nodded

"Right, that said, I'm DC Dixon and this is Sergeant Lock. Basically we want you to tell us what you know. We'll throw a few questions at you, and we'd just like you to answer them as honestly as you can."

"Ok" Kyle replied with a smile

"Right, so lets start from the beginning. What's happened? How did you come to be in the situation where he wanted you to sell the fake DVD's?"

"Well, Stan and I were at the cinema, not watching the film, just kinda…erm….you know…" Kyle turned bright red and looked away

"Know what?" DC Dixon asked

"We were…Kissing." Kyle turned bright red

"Ah! I see! Go on"

"well, the thing was, Cartma- er…Eric was there. He's always hated me, he's always wanted something to hold over me so as I'd do all his dirty work for him. The thing was, he was there with a video camera, and he caught us on tape at it. He knows what the Jews think of gays, that my mum would hit the roof if she found out, and that coach would drop me from track & field. So that's how it all started." Kyle leaned back in his chair

"Ok then" DC Dixon sat back and folded his arms "So that's how it started, but how did you come to be selling pirate movies?"

"Well, as I said, he knows what kind of an impact it would have on my life if people found out, so he started telling us he wanted things doing in exchange for keeping his mouth shut."

"aah! I see where this is headed, go on"

"well, at first it was just homework. Stan and I thought we would be able to handle that. We'd just spread the assignments between the two of us and that would be the worst of it. We were wrong. He approached Stan and I in school, collected his homework and dumped the DVD's on us. We told him that we didn't know anyone that would want them, but he said we would find a list of the people that did."

"Right. Well, the list isn't what concerns us, so lets just ignore that and focus on the discs and the blackmail"

"Well, that's pretty much it, I think"

"Did you sell any of the DVD's?"

"None what-so-ever. I'm a terrible salesman and like I said, I don't know anyone that would want any" Kyle responded

"And you didn't buy any yourself?"

"Nah"

"Ok then. Approximately how many DVD's did he give you? Did you count?"

"I didn't count, but I'd guess about fifty."

"What about the quality of the copies? Did you check any of them?"

Kyle thought carefully about his answer. The honest truth was Yes, but he had to think about how to word it, since he might end up incriminating himself for something he was innocent of. "Well, yes but only because we thought he might have done something like include a video of Stan and me in one of them or something, so we quickly scanned through all the discs"

"Ok then, but would you say the quality of the copies was sellable?"

"some were, but some were pretty lousy. He DID use a video camera in the back of a cinema to record them, after all."

"Ok then. And you're sure you didn't buy any?"

Kyle didn't like having to repeat his answer, but he thought better of letting his impatience on the matter show. "I already said, No."

"Ok then. How about the others?"

"I know Stan hasn't had any, and I doubt Kenny would have"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, My room at home is being painted, so I'm staying with Stan…and I don't think Kenny owns a DVD player, so there'd be no point him buying any"

"I see" DC Dixon said as the sergeant wrote down everything that was said. DC Dixon looked over the Sergeant's shoulder as he finished writing "Is there anything else you know Kyle? Anything you would like to add?"

"No, that's everything I know, as far as I can remember"

"Ok then" Sergeant Lock finally spoke "Ok, Kyle. Could you just re-read what I've written, just to make sure I got everything right, please?" He asked as he handed the statement paper over to Kyle

"Ok" Kyle replied, taking the paper and reading it. Kyle is a quick reader, and he knew almost exactly what had been written, so he sped through the page and handed it back with a polite smile.

"Ok then," DC Dixon took the page, signed it, then handed it to the sergeant who also signed it before passing it and a pen back to Kyle again "Kyle, Just sign the bottom of that, Print your name where is asks you, and write today's date please, which is the third of June, two-thousand and five."

Kyle did as he was asked, making sure to make his name and the date readable, then passed the page back once more.

"Ok then. You're all done, Kyle!" DC Dixon said with a smile. "We'll be in touch with you soon, as we may need you to go to court, it all depends on how things progress. In the mean time, you're entitled to witness protection, but I'd say a lad like you, with someone like Stan around you all the time, You won't need it" he said with a smile, standing up and offering his hand over to Kyle.

Kyle shook his hand "Thanks" he said as DC Dixon led him out. They walked back into where Kenny and Stan were sitting with another officer, playing cards with him.

"Sir!" The other officer stood up and addressed DC Dixon "I was sent here to keep these from talking about what they are going to say or have said"

"Fine by me." The DC shrugged "Stan, You're up!"

Stan stood up and handed his hand of cards to Kyle. "Try not to lose" He kissed Kyle on the cheek and walked into the interview room.

Kyle sat down where Stan had been sitting, getting a tingling feeling from Stan's lingering body heat in the seat. "So, what're we playing? Strip poker?" Kyle smirked

"Yeah, You wish." Kenny laughed. "Try Blackjack, and it was Stan's turn".

Kyle looked at the cards in his hands and smiled.


	27. Chapter 26 TWEAK!

-26-

"TWEAK!"

"So how long does something like that take to filter through the system?" Stan asked, shielding his eyes from the sun as they walked down the road, away from the police station.

"I dunno. Anything from 24 hours to a week, it depends on how busy they are at the time of investigation" Kyle replied "That said, Park county police don't usually have anything else on their plates but the retarded, petty shit that goes on in North Park and South Park anyway."

"I see." Stan replied as they walked down the street. "So, what happens now?"

"We just wait. Let what happens happen. If you're called back in by the police, you need to answer the questions as honestly as you can…while stitching up Cartman, of course" Kenny smiled

"Yeah, of course!" Stan laughed

They continued walking down the street, and turned down the path to go around the outside of south park, along past all the fields and in the open.

Kyle was soaking up the sun, loving the feeling of the suns warm rays hitting his arms. He loved days like this, which south park had very few of.

Kenny found that he liked the sunnier days as well now, since he ditched the idea of wearing his parka all year round. He describes the bright orange coat he used to wear as "the boiler suit" sometimes, referring to how he used to feel he was going to boil to death in the summer.

Stan's mind was elsewhere. He was distracted by the fact Kyle was there. For some reason, he was getting something that he had never got before, or had never noticed. He was getting urges. He wanted to grab Kyle and kiss him there and then, to taste his soft lips. He wanted to do that so badly, but he had to at least try and hold himself back. He noticed that they were passing Starks pond as he felt someone pulling on his arm. Kyle was trying to pull him over to the side. "Dude! What's up?" he asked as Kyle pulled him behind some trees, and Kenny stood guard.

Kyle said nothing, put his arms around Stan's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Stan was initially shocked, after the fact he'd told Kyle off the other day for being public, here they were again, outside, broad daylight and Kyle was attached to his face. Stan wanted to shove him away, but those urges were stopping him. He realised that trees surrounded them with Kenny standing watch. No one was going to catch them without Kenny warning them first. He melted into Kyle.

Kyle pressed his hips against Stan, wanting to do more, but knowing that this really wasn't the time or the place.

"Guys!" Kenny whispered, but they ignored him and continued kissing. "Guys!" he said slightly louder, they still ignored him. "Oi! Gay arse-rammers!" he snapped.

Kyle and Stan broke apart, giving Kenny a death-stare. "What?" Kyle snapped

"Someone's coming" he peeked from around the trees

"Damn it" Stan and Kyle said in unison, slowly dragging themselves from behind the trees out into the opening only to be greeted by the sight of Cartman

"Hey Fags." He quipped

"Hey arsehole"

The exchanged contemptuous looks and Cartman spoke again "Got rid of many?" he asked

"Yup. We've managed to get rid of 3 bags." Kyle smiled

Cartman was somewhat amazed. Not even he could shift 3 carrier bags of DVDs that quickly. "Wow! Ok, what about the money?" he asked.

"Geez. Always about the money!" Stan sighed "Look, you'll get your payment. Don't worry. But We've left the cash at my house."

"Why are you here instead of at your house then, Stan?" Cartman sounded suspicious.

"Because, dude, we wanted to come down here to hang out."

Cartman snerked "Yeah, I'll bet you did"

"You'll get your payment, fatboy! Now leave us alone!" Kyle snapped.

"Alright, alright! Cranky arsed Jew"

Kyle Sighed calmly. He wanted to make a comeback at Cartman, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, he just knew he wanted to say it.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you fags to your little orgy" Cartman pushed his way between Stan and Kyle.

"Asshole" Stan Muttered as they watched Cartman waddle away.

Kenny smiled "Gay orgy eh? That's a thought"

"No, No it isn't" Kyle replied as they started walking down the street.

"awh! Why not?" Kenny smiled"

"Kenny! We're not having a gay orgy!" Stan spoke up

"Who said I was talking about you frigid old geezers?" Kenny Chuckled "I'm sure I can rope someone into having an orgy with Me and Butters."

"Yeah, but the only others who are likely to actually do it"

"I can use my persuasive powers on others"

"Like who?" Kyle asked

"I dunno. Tweek or someone"

"TWEEK!" Stan and Kyle exclaimed

"Oh come on Kenny. Tweek's too nervous about everything" Kyle replied

"Yeah. Tweek's afraid of his own shadow, let alone being naked with not one, but two other guys" Stan added

"Oh, you don't think I can do it eh?. How much do you want to bet?"

Kyle Shrugged "Ten bucks?"

"KYLE!" Stan exclaimed

"You're on!" Kenny replied "Lets see the money!" He pulled 10 dollars out of his pocket.

"Oh my god. This is so morally wrong" Stan hung his head

Kyle pulled 2 5 dollar notes out of his pocket "Ten Bucks says you can't get Butters and Tweek to agree to an orgy. And I want proof! A photo. You're not conning me out of my money…again."

Kenny smirked "Oh you are so on!"

"You guys have some serious moral issues, I swear."


	28. Chapter 27 AAAARRGH! OH GOD NO!

-27-

AAAARRGH! OH GOD NO!

"Did you boys have a good day?" Sharon Marsh asked as Stan and Kyle walked in through the back door

"Hi Mum. It was ok. We just kinda, you know, hung out and stuff." Stan replied as he dropped his keys in his pocket. He'd be staring at Kyle since they had to break off their kiss earlier. He was getting a raging hardon over Kyle, and it wasn't going away.

"You wasted your entire day off again, didn't you, Stanley?" Sharon said in a somewhat lower tone

"It wasn't totally my fault. Kyle did too" Stan smirked

"Me!" Kyle said with a laugh, giving Stan a push "Don't blame me!"

"I'll blame you if I want!" Stan laughed, punching Kyle lightly in the arm

"I'll kick your arse, Kyle!" Stan said, grabbing his boyfriend by the shirt

"I'll kick YOUR arse, Stan!" Kyle grabbed Stan's collar, pulling there lips to within two inches of each other, smirking.

"Boys, Boys! No horseplay in the house!" Sharon chipped in

Stan and Kyle calmed down, Stan gave a nervous laugh. There he was, his lips within kissing-distances of Kyle's, with his mum right there in front of them. "Sorry Mum" Stan laughed

"Yeah, Sorry Mrs. Marsh" Kyle said as they started to walk out of the kitchen and upstairs

"Dinner will be ready soon boys!" She called after them

"Ok!" They replied in unison as they turned to the stairs and Randy Marsh on the way down

"Hi Fellas."

"Hey Dad" Stan replied as they passed him. Kyle simply replied with a smile and a nod

Stan and Kyle headed up to Stan's room, kicking the door closed behind them.

Stan flopped down on his bed. "Uhgh, man I'm Horney"

Kyle smiled, walking over, taking his shirt off in the process and sitting with one leg either side of Stan "Oh really?" he smiled "Well, it appears we have the same problem"

Stan chuckled, pressing his erection into Kyle through his trousers. "Hmm. Have you got a solution to our problem?"

"I think so" Kyle bent down and kissed Stan softly, sliding his hand up Stan's shirt and over his rippling abdomen

Stan kissed him back, Grabbing Kyle by the shirt, holding him in the kiss and gently slipping his tongue past Kyle's lips.

Kyle lay across Stan, Pressing his crotch against the other boy and breathing deeply through his nose, inhaling Stan's musk like it was a drug to him.

Stan reached down and unzipped Kyle's trousers, reaching inside them and stroking the pole-shaped lump in Kyle's boxers.

Kyle pressed himself against Stan's hand and moaned lightly into the kiss. He pulled his hand out an un-buckled Stan's belt before unzipping Stan's trousers and sliding them down, exposing his baby-blue boxer shorts. Kyle placed his hands over where Stan's balls were and started rolling them gently in his palm.

Stan kicked his trousers all the way off and started to unbutton Kyle's shirt, kissing Kyle's neck.

Kyle started unbuttoning Stan's shirt and kissing a line down Stan's body. Stan moaned out Kyle's name as Kyle continued to kiss his way down from Stan's face to his waist line.

Kyle smiled ad he came down low enough to be level with Stan's baby-blue underwear. He grinned and pushed them out of the way, exposing Stan's hard cock which Kyle licked the tip of lightly.

A bolt of pleasure shot through Stan's body and he arched his back for a second, before relaxing and laying back down on the bed.

Kyle looked up at Stan and smiled. He pulled Stan's boxers off him, then sat up properly, removing his own and exposing his hard dick to Stan.

Stan blushed at the sight of Kyle's naked body, and the thought of his own. He blushed even deeper when Kyle lifted Stan's legs up and positioned the tip of his cock to Stan's hole

"Are you ready?" Kyle asked Softly

Stan nodded

Kyle slowly pushed his way into Stan, trying to make his entry as comfortable and as pain-free for Stan as possible. He watched as Stan's face contorted out of a mixture of pleasure and pain as he sunk his cock into Stan's body. After a few seconds, his balls met with Stan's body, Kyle lent over Stan and kissed him deeply, then started slowly sliding in and out of Stan.

It didn't take Stan long to get used to Kyle's thick cock inside him. Once the pain was no longer a problem, it turned into pure pleasure.

Kyle moved slightly, making sure his cock rubbed firmly against Stan's prostate as he slid around inside him.

Stan wrapped his legs around Kyle's waist and moaned lightly in pleasure, matching his rhythm to Kyle's.

Kyle moaned and grunted lightly. Sweat beading on his forehead.

Stan pushed back against Kyle, clenching his walls around his boyfriend's cock.

Kyle quickly began to climax. He could feel the pressure building up in his balls and he drove deeply into Stan's body, hammering every contour of Stan's arse with his dick.

Stan was also starting down the home straight towards an orgasm. His prostate, being hammered by Kyle's cock, couldn't take much more before it would force waves of hot cum out of the end of his cock.

Kyle began to pant heavily as he passed the point of no return. Pounding into Stan's hole hard and fast, as his orgasm hit. He shot waves of white-hot cum up into Stan's body, squirting them out with avengance. Kyle called out Stan's Name, not loud, but loud enough to drown out the noise of footsteps approaching Stan's bedroom.

Moments later, Stan's entire body tightened as wave after wave of pleasure took over control of Stan. He came hard and fast, covering himself from the neck down in cum. He moaned as his cock continued to squirt his hot, white liquid.

Sharon heard Stan's moans from outside and wandered what was going on, She was just coming up to tell them dinner would be a bit later than she planned, as she had burnt part of it and made it completely in-edable. She grabbed the door handle and just walked in, forgetting to knock. She could not believe the site that met her eyes as she walked in. Stan was laying on the bed, covered in his own Sperm. Kyle was Holding Stan by the waist, his dick still firmly inside Stan.

Stan's eyes shot open as he heard his bedroom door open. He looked over and saw his mum standing there in complete shock "AAAARRGH! OH GOD NO!" He called out

Kyle shot his eyes over to where Stan was looking and instantly lost all colour from his face.

"My…my baby" Sharon just about managed to chock out before turning around and shooting off downstairs

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Stan started to panic. He got up, dragged a towel from under his bed and quickly dried him self off before getting dressed. "C'mon Kyle!" Kyle remained motionless and colourless, his eyes glazed-over. "KYLE!" he urged

Kyle came back to life "Oh god Stan. What just happened?" he asked, quickly grabbing his clothes and putting them back on

"Our situation just got a whole lot more complicated. We just got caught!"


	29. Chapter 28 Time To Face The Music?

-28-

Time to face the music?

Sheila and Gerald Broslofski Pulled into the Marshes drive way, got out of the car and knocked the door. Randy answered the door "Hi guys. Come in"

"Where's my boy, Randy? I want a word with Kyle!" Sheila asked, sounding slightly angry

"Shiela, Clam down." Gerald comforted her "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation as to what happened" He said as they walked into the kitchen

"Please, sit down" Randy smiled, motioning towards the table in the middle of the kitchen and picking up a mug of coffee from the kitchen counter

"Sharon? You sounded terrible on the phone" Sheila said To Sharon, who was looking and feeling a bit better, now she'd had time to absorb the situation.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sheila"

Gerald Sat down opposite Randy "The question is, what do we do now? I mean, this can't be a recent thing, and from what Sheila told me, something's been going on for a while now."

"Beats me. This is the first I knew about it" Sharon replied.

"I think that goes for all of us, Honey" Randy said. They all nodded in reply. "I think a better question is 'what can we do now?' I mean, their our boys, and we found out in what has to be the worst possible way for them as well as us"

"Should we separate them?" Sharon asked

"I don't think that's the answer. I know my Kyle. If I tell him that he can't see Stan again, he'll only find a way to defy me" Sheila said

"Stan too." Randy added.

"Ok, so splitting them up isn't the best option, Should we keep them together?" Sharon asked

"Well, what ever we do, I think we need to show our support. Gay or not, They are our boys" Gerald said

"Yes but the least Kyle could have done was tell us this was their plan!" Sheila sounded annoyed again

"And what if it wasn't the initial idea? We don't know for certain that it was." Randy responded

"Good point" Sheila said

"So what, we should just…accept it?" Sharon asked

"Yeah" Replied Randy. "I think that's about the best thing to do. Look at it this way, we can't change who or what they are, nor can we help it since it's their life choice."

"If we try to stop them from seeing each other, they'll just go behind our backs, and it wouldn't be that hard, considering they go to the same school." Gerald added

"I think we ought to make our opinions known to them though. Just tell them that it's a bit of a shock to us, we might not like what they do, but they are still our boys, no matter what." Randy said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do right now? They must be getting pretty stressed out up there." Sharon asked

"Go up and talk to them." Randy replied

"What, right now?" Sheila asked

"No time like the present" Gerald replied. He and Randy were already heading out the kitchen door

Sheila and Sharon got up and followed their husbands upstairs

Kyle and Stan were sitting on Stan's bed, holding hands and shitting themselves.

"Oh god, dude. I can hear them coming upstairs. They're going to kill us" Kyle's voice was shaky

Stan put his arm around Kyle to comfort him "Calm down" He kissed him on the cheek "We've got each other. They can't take that away from us"

Sharon put her head around Stan's door "Stanley, sweetie?"

"Oh god" Stan said quietly

"Don't be worried. We just want a word with you boys is all" Sharon said softly as she and the others entered the room, Stan's parents sitting by Stan, and Kyle's by him.

"W-what did you want to talk about?" Kyle's voice was still shakey

"Well, it's pretty obvious that the basic talk about the birds and the bees is completely irrelevant right now. So lets go with something a bit more adult" Gerald said

Stan and Kyle chuckled nervously.

"Look boys" Sheila spoke "What you were doing was perfectly natural."

"Whaa?" Stan didn't understand. He was expecting them to all pull out knives any minute and cut his balls off

"Yes, boys. And we're glad that you were at least doing it in private." Gerald added

"But please remember, Boys. You still need to do the basic things, including use protection." Sharon said

"You mean you don't hate us and want to disown us?" Kyle asked

"What on earth gave you that idea bubbie?" Sheila asked

"Well, we just kinda assumed you would" Stan replied

"Look Stan. You and Kyle are our babies. Nothing will ever change that. We may not like the situation very much, but we all think it's best to just….you know, carry on as we did before. Nothing's changed except we learned something new about you both today. Admittedly, we learnt it in a shocking way, but we learnt it." Sharon said

"Yes. But please, boys Remember, We're not always going to be comfortable with certain aspects of your relationship. Not to mention there's all the homophobes in the world. Please, keep your displays of affection to a minimum outside of your own rooms." Said Randy

Much as Stan and Kyle didn't want to admit it. Their parents were right. "Ok" They replied in unison

The parents looked at each other before Gerald spoke "We'll talk more about this some other time. I think we should leave the boys alone now." Gerald smiled and with that, the adults left Stan and Kyle sitting there, Amazed, confused and over the moon.


	30. Chapter 29 I Don't Want To Hear About It

-29-

_I don't want to hear about it_

"Seriously?" Kenny sounded astonished "How did they take it?"

"Surprisingly well" Stan replied.

"Yeah, we actually thought we were going to lose vital parts of our anatomy, but they were all really cool about it. After the initial shock, that is." Kyle said

"Wow. My dad was all like 'No son of mine's going to be a god damn perv' and mum just kinda…went blank. They accepted it eventually, but it took time."

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters were sitting out on the school field by a tree in the sun after having ate their lunches. The other students were going about their usual lunch time business. There were a few playing football, some where laying under trees, trying to get out of the sun's heat, a few had made the wise choice and decided to stay inside in the comfort of the school's air conditioning.

"Do they know about C-Cartman?" Butters stammered

"No. I don't think we really want to tell them either." Kyle answered.

"Fair point" Kenny looked out over the field and who should he see but Tweak walking past "I Hope you've got that ten Dollars with you, Kyle"

"Oh God" Stan watched as Kenny got up and walked over towards Tweak. He crept up behind him and went "BOO!" down Tweaks ear as he brought both his hands down on Tweak's shoulders.

Tweak nearly had a nervous break down right there and then on the spot. He'd calmed down a lot over the recent years since he'd reduced his coffee intake, but it wasn't very difficult to turn him into a bundle of nerves and there were times…frequent times, where he returned to his old self.

Kenny said something to Tweak, and brought him back over to the group, still whimpering slightly.

"Hey Tweak" Stan smiled

"GAAH!" Tweak replied

"I think that means Hi" Kyle said

"K-K-Kenny said to tell you, Kyle, that I'm gonna be helping him and Butters move some stuff tonight" Tweak Twitched

"ARE you going to be moving stuff tonight? Or did Kenny just ask you to say that" Kyle eyed him suspiciously

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tweak screamed before running away

"SEE YOU AT SEVERN!" Kenny shouted after him.

"Ho-oh boy! I l-love moving s-stuff and helping out and such!" Butters chipped

"You haven't told him, Have you?" Stan glared at Kenny

"Told me what?" Butters asked

"I have. He's just not smart enough to put two and two together." Kenny responded

"Told me whaaaat?" Butters asked again

"Butters, Kenny bet Kyle ten dollars that he could get Tweak to have a threesome with you and him" Stan answered

"Oh yeah, he told me that. I need to bring a little rubber ring for my pecker, so it's stays all hard and stuff." Butters replied

"You're actually agreeing to this!" Stan was shocked

"Wu-well yeah. Why the heck not?" Butters asked

"Because dude, it's just…wrong"

Kyle smirked "Oh yeah, and having hot gay sex while your parents are right down stairs and could come up and catch you right at the moment of climax isn't wrong at all, is it?"

"Well…yeah but…shut up Kyle" Stan pouted

They all chuckled "Awh! Cheer up Stan! I promise, I won't do anything horrible to him!"

"Much" Stan added

"Stan, I promise you, I'll be as good to Tweak as I am the rest of the people I sleep with?"

"How good is that?" Stan asked

"Why, he's the perfect Gentleman is Kenny!" Butters replied

"See?" Kenny said with a smile

"Ok, ok. I just…don't want to hear much or anything about it" Stan replied

"Fine by me" Kenny smiled

"You still have to bring the photos, Kenny, or you don't get any of my money!" Kyle smiled

"You are so going down, Kyle!" Kenny smiled, he then looked at Stan "Although, I'm guessing you've already done that"

"Done what?" Kyle asked

"Gone down!" Kenny replied. Kyle gave him a clueless look "On Stan?"

Stan burst out laughing in realisation….Kyle still had no clue.


	31. Chapter 30 At Bloody Last!

-30-

_At Bloody last!_

Thursday night, Stan and Kyle sat up in Stan's room, but sex appeared to be the last thing on the agenda. They were sitting At Stan's desk, surrounded by homework.

"Homework in the forth grade was much easier" Stan commented

"Homework in the fourth grade usually consisted of Ms Chokesondick, Mr. Makay or Mr. Garrison giving us something retarded to do like look after an egg for a week" Kyle replied, not taking his eyes off his work

"That egg was hard to look after!" Stan protested

Kyle looked up and sighed "Stan, you got the egg shot. You are the only person in the fucking world who has ever had someone target his egg!"

"You hid the real egg from me, because you didn't trust me!" Stan protested

"Stan, you are not the most responsible person in the world. I hid it from you to protect our grade and, as it turned out later, to prove Mr. Garrision wrong"

"You hid the egg to protect YOUR grade." Stan replied, starting to sound pissed off

"Stan, Stop acting like a dick!" Kyle Glared at him

"YOU'RE acting like a dick!" Stan raised his voice and stood up

"No, you're the one acting like a dick!" Kyle stood up and got nose-to-nose with Stan, pushing his chest lightly

Stan pushed Kyle harder "And you're an arsehole!"

"Don't push me!" Kyle growled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. He shoved Stan back

Stan Pushed Kyle again, harder than he meant to push him. Kyle stumbled backwards, lost his balance and fell backwards. Kyle his head hard on the solid wooden frame of the bed as he went down, knocking him unconscious.

Stan walked over to him "Get up!" He barked, Kyle didn't respond "Get UP!" he barked again and kicked Kyle's side. Kyle Still didn't respond. Stan started to get concerned "Kyle?" he asked, kneeling down my Kyle's side. "Kyle?" Stan asked. No response "Kyle please, stop kidding around. I'm sorry." Still nothing "Oh God" Stan said to himself "Oh god, Oh god, oh god! Please, no!" Stan started to panic "Please Kyle! Get up!" He begged

Kyle simply lay there motionless. Stan had to think quickly. He dashed over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book that read "First Aid, the basics" and quickly flipped through the pages.

"Okay" Stan breathed "Unconsciousness" he read from the book "Remember your ABC's. Airway, Breathing, Circulation. Do not try and move the patient, but check their airway is clear, then make sure they are breathing by putting your ear about an inch away from their mouth, and looking down the body to see if their chest is rising and falling and check that they have a pulse by putting your index and middle finger over their neck arteries, as illustrated below"

Stan grabbed a torch and as gently as he could, opened Kyle's mouth, shining the torch down there he could see what he already knew, nothing was blocking his wind pipe. He put his ear to Kyle's mouth and looked down his body. "Oh shit!" he panicked again, realising Kyle wasn't breathing. He looked over at the book again "In the event they aren't breathing, you need check their pulse, see below. If they have a pulse, gently tip their head back, pinch their nose, take deep breaths put your mouth over theirs and breath out into their lungs."

Stan did as the book instructed, Tears welling up in his eyes and preying in his mind "No, please Kyle, don't die! Kyle, I'm sorry!" after a few goes, Stan took his lips away from Kyle's as Kyle coughed and spluttered. "Kyle?" Kyle opened his eyes "KYLE!" Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle tightly, resting his head on his shoulder, crying in relief.

"Stan?" Kyle asked, not knowing what to make of the situation "What's wrong?"

Stan looked at Kyle through tear-filled eyes "I thought you were going to die on me."

"Why?" Kyle asked bluntly

"You don't know?" Stan dried his eyes on his sleeve.

"Stan, what're you talking about?" Kyle looked confused. "God, my head is killing me"

Stan opened his mouth to speak but there was a loud knock at the front door "I…augh, damn it." He turned around and left the room, darting down stairs. He checked himself in the mirror in the hallway and opened the door.

"WAA!" Tweak screeched as the door opened

"Tweak? What's up?"

"Kenny sent me. He says you've gotta meet him over at Erics house right away!" Tweak twitched

"How come?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tweaked yelled back

"Okay, okay, relax. Give me two minutes" Stan dashed back upstairs, grabbed his car keys and grabbed Kyle. "C'mon dude. Tweak said Kenny wants us to meet him at Cartman's house."

"Whu? Why Cartman's house" Kyle asked, his head still throbbing

"I dunno just c'mon" Stan replied as they both walked out the room

Tweak was still standing by the front door, Twitching in the way that he normally does "K-Kyle? What're you doing here?"

Kyle groaned "Long story, My head hurts too much for me to explain right now"

Stan un locked the car "Get in guys" he got in, as did Kyle and Tweak. Stan started the car and waited for them to put their seatbelts on. Once they had done so, Stan reversed off the drive-way and drove-off down the road.

Arriving at Cartman's house a few minutes later, they could see police cars already there, and Kenny was standing across the street, leaning against someone's garden wall.

Stan and Kyle got out of the car. "Kenny? What's up?" Stan asked

"You'll see" Kenny smirked, not taking his eyes off Cartman's house "I think you'll like this"

"Like what?" Kyle turned around just in time to see Cartman being brought out by one police officer, another carrying his computer and a few more carrying more piles of DVD's

A wide grin slowly spread across everyone's faces, except Tweak, who was paying more attention to the fact the walls of Stan's car appeared to be closing in on him.

"It's Those arseholes over there!" Cartman screamed "They made me do it, they blackmailed me!" But it wasn't going to work. The police already had the three statements, more illegal DVD's and were pretty sure that they would find all the rest of the evidence they needed on Cartmans computer.


	32. Chapter 31 Pillow Talk

-31-

_Pillow Talk_

Kyle and Stan were laying in bed that night, neither of them could seem to get to sleep, so they just lay there holding each other.

"Stan?" Kyle spoke quietly

"Mmm?" Stan replied

"I know what happened earlier" Kyle responded

"Say what?" Stan really had no idea what Kyle was on about

"We had a fight. You shoved me, I fell over and the next thing I know, you're kneeling next to me with tears in your eyes" Kyle was staring up into the darkness

Stan rolled onto his side to face Kyle "I'm so sorry, Kyle. It was my fault, the fight, that is. I didn't mean to hurt you, or do anything like that to you" Tears started to well up in Stan's eyes again.

Kyle turned to face Stan. "I know you didn't. it was in the heat of the moment, I was being just as bad as you were. I'm sorry" Kyle reached up and cupped Stan's cheek in his hand. He felt the wet streak that Stans tear left on his face. "Are you crying?"

Stan nodded. "I could have killed you, Kyle. It only takes a blow to the wrong place and you could have died"

Kyle moved over and hugged Stan tightly "You have to hit me in my temples for that, Dear. As in, the front of my head."

"I could have broken your neck" Stan sniffed and pressed his teary eyes against Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle thought for a minute and held Stan gently "Yeah, you could have, but the chances are so remote, you wouldn't believe me if I gave you the numbers" Kyle reached over for Stan's bedside table and grabbed a tissue out of the box "here" he said, dabbing the tissue on Stan's face, drying his eyes for him.

Stan held Kyle tightly "I love you, Kyle. Lets not fight like that again."

Kyle kissed Stan deeply, Stan Kissed him back for a few moments, but Kyle noticed Stan drifting off to sleep, so he lay him down on the pillows, and Kept his lips pressed against Stan's until Stan was asleep.

Kyle lay back, feeling a little bit better, and he also soon drifted off.

Stan wasn't asleep for very long, something woke him. He blinked hazily and looked around in the darkness. Seeing nothing, he lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes again. Suddenly he heard something, like footsteps approaching him. He felt Kyle's arms wrapped around him, so he knew it couldn't have been Kyle, so who was it?

Stan got sleepily out of bed, grabbed his torch off his desk and switched it on, to save waking Kyle with the main light. He shone it around the room and found no one in there. He checked under the bed and in the closet, no one but he and Kyle were in his room. He looked over at Kyle, sleeping soundly. Stan turned around and ventured out onto the landing where he instantly bumped into Sharon, who was walking down the hall.

"Stanley, Honey. What're you doing up at this hour?" Sharon asked

"Oh, nothing, I thought I heard someone in my room is all" Stan replied

"Oh sorry, Stan. Did I wake you? I only came in to check on you boys." She whispered

"Oh…yeah. Don't worry. G'night mum" Stan turned back into his room.

"Night sweetie".

Stan put his torch back down on his desk and climbed back into bed, met immediately by a tight hug from Kyle. He kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Are you awake?" Kyle didn't reply. Stan lay his head down on his pillow, closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.


	33. Chapter 32 The Gossip

-32-

_The Gossip_

Kyle was standing by his locker, Talking on his mobile phone to his mum, who had called him enquiring about the black eye. "I'm serious mum, I'm fine! It's just a bruise"

"_I just worry about you, Kyle. You know that."_

"Mum, it's no big deal. Its-just-a-bruise" Kyle was getting impatient to the point where he forgot to think before he continued speaking "Stan gave it to me"

"_STAN! Stanley Marsh gave you that! You've been going out 2 minutes and he hit you?"_

"Crap!" Kyle thought, realising what he had just said. "Yeah we were erm…" Kyle was having to think on his feet "…wrestling…and stuff. Yeah! Wrestling. You know, just playing around and we both got a bit carried away."

"_I'll say. Well, Your father and I are nearly done with the painting here. Just one more wall to do, We'll let the room air out for a few days them you can come back home"_

"Oh, ok." Kyle sounded a bit disappointed that his time with Stan was coming to an end so quickly. He knew he could always go around to Stan any time he wanted, but this week had been special. There was never going to be another week quite like it in his life.

Sheila sighed on the other end of the phone but smiled _"I'm sure Stan would like to stay a few nights with you. The least we can do is return the favour to the Marshes for having you by having Stan over."_

"REALLY!" Kyle's excitement caught the attention of everyone passing him in the corridor. Kyle blushed as everyone looked at him, but soon went back to their own business. He quietened his voice "Thanks mum"

"_You're welcome, Bubbie. Have a good day at school"_

"Bye" Kyle pushed 'End' and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Kyle looked over to his left as Clyde Donnovan tried to open his locker. Kyle cringed and waited for the inevitable as Clyde struggled with the door. The locker door flew open and Clyde dodged out of the way just in time, before he hit himself on the nose with it.

"Finally got it sussed, Clyde?" Kyle stood there smiling.

"Yeah, Finally" Clyde smiled

"You guys! Did you hear what happened?" Token asked as he came up to them, holding a few text books in his arms.

"No. What?" Clyde asked.

"Eric Cartman's been arrested! The police are interviewing him about all the films he used to sell."

"Wow. I guess he was going to get caught eventually" Kyle said, smiling inwardly.

"Yeah. Word is he really pissed someone off and they handed him over" Token replied.

"Is it true?" Bebe Stevens asked, walking up to the group "Cartman HAS been arrested?"

"Yeah, Apparently" Kyle replied

"Good. We'll be rid of the fat arsehole for a few days" said Bebe

"Yeah, but he will be back, you know that, right?" Kyle

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Token answered. "anyway, I'm off to class. Later" Token turned away

"Yeah, see ya later, boys" Bebe left too

"Wow" was all Clyde could manage.

Kyle smiled to himself, unlocked his locker and opened it to get his books out. No sooner had he done that, he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Kenny standing behind him, grinning like an idiot. "Three things, and only Three things, are making me smile like this." Kenny said

"I hate to think what the other Two are, but I'm guessing one is the news you've heard?" Kyle asked with a smile

"That's one, yes" Kenny replied. "Want to know what they others are?"

"Not really, but You're going to tell me anyway" Kyle replied

"One, Tweak had a threesome with butters and me" Kenny smiled. Kyle's mouth fell open "and I got the pictures of it" Kenny pulled some Polaroids out of his pocket and handed them to Kyle "and the other…you owe me ten!"

Kyle stood there staring at the pictures for a few seconds, completely gob-smacked. "Tsch. Fine." He grudgingly reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet from which he produced a ten dollar note. "I hate you Kenny"

"Oh you know you love me" Kenny smirked.

Stan walked up along side them and saw Kenny with the money in his hand "I can guess, you don't need to tell me, I don't WANT you to tell me"

Kenny smirked at Kyle, then looked back at Stan "Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Stan looked up.

"Cartman…the police…arrested" Kenny prompted

"Oh yeah, I thought I heard someone talking about that but I wasn't sure."

"It's been about the tenth time I've told someone today" Kenny replied

Kyle shut his locker then leaned back against them. "He must be shitting him self in jail right now" he said with a smile


	34. Chapter 33 The City Of Not So Blinding L

-33-

The City of not so blinding lights

Kyle stood by the car, listening to his MP3 Player, waiting for his boyfriend to finish lessons and come and join him. He didn't have to wait long, he could see Stan walking up the school car park, whistling and spinning the car keys in his hand. Kyle switched off his MP3 player and pulled the earpieces out of his ears. "Hey sexy boy" he smiled

Stan smiled and blushed slightly "hey yourself" Stan leant in to kiss him but they both remembered just in time that they were right out in the open "Can a kiss wait a little while?" Stan asked shyly

"Of course" Kyle smiled

They both got into the car and drove away, heading out of the school and down the windy roads back to Stan's house. Kyle wasn't paying any more attention to the journey than he usually did until Stan took a small detour.

Kyle's mind registered that something was different right away. "Where are we going?"

"Where I took you the other night, only this way is quicker, and it looks cool in the afternoon. I figured we could hang out for a while. You know, just do nothing in particular but be together."

"Oh" Kyle replied, and then he smiled. "I'd like that."

They drove on, Kyle doing nothing more than staring out of the window. Stan looked over at him a few times, wondering if something was the matter, but he didn't want to say anything in case he was wrong.

Stan pulled up in the same spot he had before, and put the car in "Park" before turning the engine off

They looked out over the town which, this time, was not lit up by the street and house lights, but rather was bathed in the warm afternoon sun.

"You know" Stan spoke up after a few moments "We still haven't had that kiss yet" he smiled.

Kyle looked over at Stan and smiled. He shifted over slightly and kissed Stan softly, smiling in the kiss.

Stan's heart leapt. He didn't know what had been bothering Kyle a few minutes ago, but it didn't seem to be a problem anymore. He put his hand on Kyle's leg and continued kissing him.

Kyle had a better idea, and climbed onto the back seat, reaching around and pulling Stan with him.

Stan happily complied, straddling his boyfriend's lap and once again kissing him softly.

Kyle deepened the kiss, putting his arms around Stan's waist.

Stan shifted, pulling them both so as they lay on the back seat of the car, Stan on top of Kyle.

Kyle reached up and unclipped Stan's belt, sliding his trousers down and stroking Stan's bulge with the palm of his hand.

Stan pressed his stiff rod against Kyle, pulling Kyle up slightly and kissing him deeper.

Kyle put his arms up Stan's shirt and wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies closer together.

Stan reached down and unzipped Kyle's trousers, reaching in and under the other boy's boxers to get at Kyle's stiffening cock.

Kyle unclipped his own belt and pushed his trousers down for Stan, taking his boxer shorts with them, exposing his erection, which had Stan's hand pressed firmly against it, rubbing the tip softly.

Stan used his free hand and unbuttoned Kyle's shirt, letting the warm air from inside the car pass over Kyle's body. Stan scrunched himself up and moved down so his mouth was right by Kyle's cock.

Kyle could feel Stan's hot breath passing over his cock.

Stan smiled and licked Kyle's tip, watching as Kyle's body bucked slightly with pleasure, before taking the head of Kyle's cock into his mouth.

Kyle moaned as the end of his cock felt the warm and moist embrace of Stan's mouth.

Stan pulled his own cock out and started stroking it gently with his free hand as he jerked and sucked Kyle. He started taking more and more of Kyle's long, hot dick into his mouth, very quickly improvising with his own deep-throating technique.

Kyle moaned and gasped as waves of pleasure over-took him from the back of Stan's throat. He'd never been deep-throated before and he enjoyed it., it was a completely new and exciting feeling for him.

Stan pulled his head back off Kyle's cock enough so he could breath, but keeping Kyle's cock in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue along the under-side of Kyle's cock head.

"Ahhn!" Kyle cried out as he felt Stan's tongue passing over the head of his cock, quickly bringing an orgasm on.

Stan licked and sucked Kyle's cock gently but vigorously, feeling Kyle's cock buck against the walls of his mouth.

Kyle moaned loudly as he orgasmed hard, shooting his hot, white seed deep into Stan's mouth.

Stan swallowed hard, drinking as much juice as Kyle could produce. He wrapped his hands around Kyle's cock and continued sucking softly as Kyle's orgasm finished and erection began to subside.

Kyle pulled himself out of Stan's mouth and pulled Stan up to kiss him deeply. He reached his tongue inside Stan's mouth, tasting the residue of his own juices. He reached down to where Stan was pumping his own cock and stopped him, wrapping his hand around the other boy's cock and pumping it for him.

'oh god, this feels so good' Stan thought as Kyle rubbed his fingers over Stan's cock. The friction causing a sort of pleasure/pain effect. He moaned and bucked, pressing his cock against Kyle as he began to work up to an orgasm.

Kyle pumped harder as he felt Stan's member throbbing.

Stan passed the point of no return and orgasmed quickly, jetting his hot seed over Kyle's body and crying out Kyle's name.

Kyle relaxed as he felt Stan's hot, white juices hit his chest, pulling Stan to him and kissing him hard, holding him in the kiss for a few minutes before breaking away and smiling "I think I'm in a bit of a mess here" He giggles and Kissed Stan softly on the cheek.


	35. Chapter 34 Canteen Confession

-34-

Canteen Confession 

The next day, Kyle was standing in the lunch line waiting for Stan and chatting with Kenny and Butters.

"Aw Gee! That's kinda sweet, Kyle!" Said Butters.

"Yeah. Hell, usually when I'm with someone, I take them there once, twice if they actually ask, but never spontaneously…and never have sex there twice! God damn, you two must be good together"

Kyle blushed bright red "Shut uuuup Kenny!"

"hey, you brought it up, not me!" Kenny smirked

"W-well, actually, Kenny, YOU asked him what he did last night, Kyle told you where they went and you assumed the rest." Butters stammered meekly.

"Yeah, well, details details" Kenny replied.

"what ever" Kyle chuckled as he saw Stan enter the lunch room.

Stan looked over at them and walked towards them. "Hey guys" he greeted them

"Hey" they replied in unison.

Kenny grinned at Stan, Stan looked blankly for a second then turned to Kyle "You told him!"

"Close" Kenny answered for him "I guessed."

Stan signed as the lunch line moved on.

"Hello there Children!" Chef greeted them happily.

"Hey chef!" they all answered.

"How're things?" he asked

"Pretty good, actually." Stan answered

"Good? You children are no fun any more, you never have any problems!" Chef laughed as he served up the food and handed it to them

"Yeah, sure, chef! No problems is a real problem!" Kyle smiled as he picked up his tray and left the kitchen area.

"Y'all remember to be good now!" he called after them as they left

"We won't!" Kenny replied with a smile.

"No, Kenny. You never are!" Chef Chuckled.

The boys found an empty table and sat down at it.

"Isn't this great?" Kenny asked

"What?" Kyle looked up "What is?"

"A peaceful lunch time. No Cartman, no Wendy. Hell, I haven't even had anyone but Butters and Tweak come up to me all day. I love the summer!"

"What's summer got to do with it?" Stan asked

"Nothing, I was just making a statement of fact." Kenny replied

"Erm…hey, Fellas?" Butters piped up.

"Yeah, what is it, Butters?" Kyle asked.

Kenny looked over where butters was pointing "oh great. Spoke too soon."

Kyle and Stan looked over behind them and saw Cartman coming towards them. "For fuck sake" Stan groaned. "Does he never go away?"

"Apparently not" Kyle replied

Cartman approached them and Sat down "Hey Fella's!" he said, sounding friendly "How're you?"

"We're good, thanks. And you?" Kenny responded

"I'm fine, apart from the time I just spent in JAIL!" Cartman replied "What made you think your plan would work?"

"What're you talking about?" Kyle grinned

"Handing me over to the police Kyle, what made you think it would work? And what made you think I didn't keep a copy hidden. Out and away from the house?"

"What's your point?" Stan asked.

"My point is that by tonight everyone in school will know and your parents too" He pulled a DVD out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh that does it, I am sick of jumping through hoops to avoid this" Stan said, getting up

"Erm, Stan, what're you doing?" Kyle asked

"C'mon" Stan got up on the table and pulled Kyle with him.

"Stan?" Kyle asked, following Stan up onto the table.

Stan cleared his throat and began to address the students in the canteen as clearly as he could "Excuse me! Can I have your attention please?" everyone in the canteen stood still, stopped what they were doing and Looked at Stan and Kyle. "I wanted to tell you all, so as no one had to 'find out' as it were, and to get it out of the way. I, Stanley Marsh, have a boyfriend. Kyle Brofslovski! As of this day forward, I don't care what happens, I am not hiding my feelings for him anymore, not in front of you people or anyone! Any questions or problems?" Stan announced

The canteen remained silent for a few minutes, Cartman sitting there smirking.

Eventually Clyde Donnovan broke the silence "Like we care"

"Yeah. No one cares, dude." Token added

"Maybe Wendy, but no one else cares." Clyde responded "Can we get one with what we were doing now?"

"Erm…yeah. Sure" Stan replied, somewhat shocked, but getting down off the table, followed by Kyle.

"Interesting Method of coming out" Kenny said, sounding completely non-plussed "I'd have been slightly more subtle, but oh well. Yours is the choice"

Kyle Turned to Cartman "Our parents caught us the other night and are fine with it. So you've got nothing on us."

Cartman sat there and fumed for a few seconds before storming out "I HATE YOU GUYS!"

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters all smiled at each other and laughed.


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

Epilogue

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Marsh!" Kyle smiled

"Mrs. Marsh? You know to call me Sharon, Kyle. Anyway, you're very welcome. You know you are."

Kyle And Sharon stood on the Marshes doorstep while Stan brought his things down and loaded them in the car.

"Are we going or what?" Stan called over from the car

"Bye boys! Have fun" Sharon called out as Kyle turned around.

Kyle jogged over to Stan's car "I was actually waiting for you. I had my things already." Kyle smiled, throwing his bag into the car's boot.

"I forgot a few things" Stan smiled as he got into the drivers seat

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on" Kyle laughed as he got in.

"yeah, what ever. Belt up" Stan smiled

Kyle looked over at him and smiled as Stan started the car and drove away.

_The End_

Quiet Mountain Town 

_Author: AdvancedFlea._

_Completion date: 17/02/2006_

_Quiet Mountain Town (Reprise):_

Everything worked out, what a happy end!  
Americans and Canadians are friends again  
So let's all join hands, and knock oppression down!

Don't you know our little lives are now complete..  
'Cos Terrance and Phillip are sweeeeet!  
Sheila: Super Sweeet!

Thank God we live in this quiet, little pissant, redneck, podunk, jerk-water, green-horn, one-horse, crud-hole, right-wing, inbred, unkept, out-of-date, white-trash, kick-ass..  
Moooun-taaaain Toowwwwn!


End file.
